The New Digimon Return
by Pyromon
Summary: This is the begining of an alternat ending to the story that began with Kens New Home. After Ken took Agumon, he decides to secure his power by going after his freinds. What will the digidestined do? Read and find out. All Chapters are now up.
1. Ch 1: Old Meets New

Writers Note: This story takes place just after the digi-destined tried to free Agumon from the Digimon Emperor. Only in my version, the digi-destined were forced to retreat back tot he real world to regroup after Ken made Agumon dark digivolve to Metalgreymon.

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

The New Digimon Return

Chapter 1: Old Meets New

"Greetings, I am Gennai. Many years ago, I was a part of a group that created the digimon that helped the digi-destined to save the digital world. After Piedmon broke into our lab, and tried to steal the digi-eggs, tags, and crests we figured that it would be wise for us to create a second group of digimon that would help the digi-destined in their times of greatest need. With this thought, we found six new digi-eggs, and began the work of making them into a new group. After they all hatched, we sent them out into the Digital World, with the hope that they would never be needed, but we were wrong when the evil digimon Rexmon challenged the digi-destined, and captured six of their digimon partners. With the aid of the new digimon, the digi-destined rescued their friends, and stopped Rexmons evil forever. After the final battle all six of the digimon went off to help fight the evil digimon in their own way, and after the defeat of Appocallymon, they all fell into a deep hibernation sleep, until the time that they were needed again. Now the Digital World is in the danger once again, but not from a digimon this time, but from a human calling himself the Digimon Emperor. With his dark rings, and dark digivice, he has enslaved any digimon that has dared to stand in his way. The only hope to stop this new evil, is a new group of digi-destined, and their digimon partners. Now it is only a matter of time before the six rise up again to battle this new threat." 

He through back his cape, and let out a loud laugh, obviously very pleased with himself at what he had done. Ken, the Digimon Emperor, had succeeded in capturing and controlling not only Agumon, but also his other two forms of Greymon and Metalgreymon with the help of his dark spiral, and had forced the so called digi-destined back to the real world. He took a seat in the center of a large control area, and watched as the many screens in front of him lit up. "My master plan is now going to come true." He let out another laugh as Wormmon, his own digimon partner came into the room, closely followed by the enslaved Agumon.

"What is the next step in your plan master?" The small digimon asked as he moved up behind Ken's chair.

Ken turned around, and looked down at him, "Now that we know that the dark spiral works taking control of a fully evolved digimon, we will strike a massive blow to the so called digi-destined, by taking control of their digimon partners."

"At least the ones that are still in this world Master." Agumon put in, as he moved up next to Ken, "The three new digimon that came to existence when the digi-eggs of Courage, Knowledge, and Love were removed by the new digi-destined, as well as Gatomon and Patamon are all in the real world with their human partners."

Ken thought this information over, "Then we will strike out at the ones that are still in this world." He then let out another laugh.

******

Tai could not believe what had happened. After Kari had told him that Ken had taken control of Agumon, Tai had immediately lead the new digi-destined to the Digital World, in order to try and get him back from the Emperor, before he made the mistake of digivolving him to Skullgreymon again. They had found Agumon, but to their surprise, he had somehow gotten rid of the dark ring that controlled him. But that was when Ken showed up, and used his new dark spiral to retake control of Agumon and then digivolved him not only into Greymon, but also an evil Metalgreymon. Luckily they were able to escape, but not by very much. He slammed his fist into his other hand, and then slammed them down on top of a computer table, shaking the table and almost knocking the computer off of it. "I can't believe that Ken has control of Agumon." He said with obvious anger in his voice.

Kari walked up to her brother, and laid a reassuring hand in his shoulder, "It will be ok Tai, we called the others, and they are on their way here, even Mimi."

"Mimi?" Tai asked, a little confused since Mimi's family had moved to New York.

"Yeah," Kari said with a smile spreading across her face, "she is visiting her grandparents, and was over at Sora's when we called her."

Tai smiled at that, especially since a long time ago, he remembered Gennai told him and the other original members of the digi-destined team that only when the eight of them were together could they overcome any obstacle. Just then, TK and Matt came into the computer room, and immediately walked up to Tai, "Tai, TK told me what that creep Ken did to Agumon." Matt paused, "As soon as the others get here, we will go tot he Digital World, and kick Ken's butt straight into next week." Matt then smiled down at his friend, "Besides, the rest of us still have our digimon, and even though they can't digivolve when a control spire is near by, they can still help the armor digimon if they need it." Tai smiled at this thought. With Gaururumon and the others, they would have no trouble fighting Ken and rescuing Agumon from him.

******

Garurumon ran as fast as he could over the land, as he dodged another fireball that barley missed him. He could not believe that the Digimon Emperor had captured and then sent Greymon after him. He knew that sooner or later he had to stand and fight his friend, even though he did not want to, he had to try to free Greymon of the Emperors control.

Garurumon soon saw his chance to try and free Greymon just up ahead. Just ahead of them was a canyon, which Garurumon knew that he could jump over. He had done so several times before to evade the Emperors goons. As he neared the canyon, Garurumon prepared to jump it, when he was stopped in his tracks by two digimon that stood before him, Birdramon and Togemon. He was glad to see his friends, until he noticed the same spiral shape that he had seen on Greymon when this chase had begun, was on both of them. He then saw Tentomon and Gomamon next to them and realized that they were all under the control of the Digimon Emperor. It was then that he decided that the Emperor would not get him without a fight, and turned to face the approaching Greymon, "Bring it on!" Garurumon shouted as he ran straight at his fallen friend.

******

After Matt and TK had arrived, it had not taken long for the rest of the digi-destined to arrive. First Izzy had arrived with Yolie, Mimi, and Sora, then Joe had arrived with Davis and Cody, as well as their digimon partners, Demiveemon, Opumon, Porumon, Gatomon, and Patamon were all there. Izzy had taken a seat in front of the computer as soon as he had entered the room, and had brought up the map of the Digital World. "Inconceivable!" Izzy said when everyone had arrived.

"What is it?" Joe asked with concern in his voice.

Izzy turned to face the other digi-destined, a solemn look on his face, "All of the areas that our digimon were guarding have turned black."

"What does that mean?" Mimi asked.

Izzy took a deep breath, and let it all out, "After Agumon was captured by the Digimon Emperor, the area that he guarded turned black. Now that all the areas that our digimon were guarding have turned black, I can only assume one thing, Ken has somehow captured all of our digimon and are now controlling them with his new dark spirals."

"That's not good." Cody said, "It means that our digimon are alone in this fight with Ken."

"Not necessarily," Came a voice from out of nowhere, "There is always hope, even in the darkest of hours."

"Were did that come from?" Asked Yolie, as see along with everyone else began looking around the room for someone that they had not notice when they came in.

"Wait a minute," Izzy said, "That voice sounds familiar." He then looked back at the computer, and instead of the picture of the digiport, a picture of an old man came on the screen.

"Gennai!" All of the original digi-destined said at once.

"Were have you been Gennai?" Tai asked.

Gennai did not look away from straight in front of him, "Now is not the time for questions like that, come to my place, and I will tell you how you can help to save your friends. I have marked the area on your computer so that you know were you need to go, see you soon." Gennai looked to his side, "Oh good, the pizza is here." His image then blinked out, and the image of the digiport appeared once again.

"Who was that guy?" Davis asked

"That guy is someone that has put his life on the line to make sure that our digimon were safe so that they could unite with us at a later date." Matt told Davis bluntly.

"If Gennai wants us to come then that means that he knows what we can do about the Digimon Emperor's control over Agumon and the others." Tai said.

"Then what are we waiting around here for," TK said as he pulled out his D-3, and pointed it at the computer screen, "Digiport open." Everyone else quickly followed suit, and pointed their own digivices and D-3's at the computer. A light filled the room, as all 11 of the digi-destined were transported to the Digital World.

******

Ken walked in front of his newly recruited digimon warriors, and smiled. "Excellent," he said as a smile broke his face, "now that I have these 6 digimon at the ready to serve me, nothing can stop me, not even those kids that call themselves digi-destined." Long ago Ken had come up with the idea that only perfect people could become digi-destined. He had therefore also come to the conciliation that he and only he was worthy of this title, and that all others were just pretenders to the title of digi-destined. 

Wormmon moved up beside of Ken, "Master, those other kids are here."

"Excellent," Ken said, and turned to his new army, "You will all now attack your former masters, and destroy them, is that understood?" All of the digimon nodded obediently, and a smile once again spread across Ken's face. "Good, then let the battle begin."

******

The digi-destined all appeared though a TV that was set up near to a lake. As with every other time they had come through the portal, the new digimon had all digivolved to their Rookie forms of Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon. The original digi-destined immediately recognized it as the same lake that they came to the first time they came to Gennai's home. And sure enough, just like the first time, a small section of the lake opened up to reveal a stair case, that lead down under the water. Tai lead the way, followed closely by the rest of the original team. The three new members and their digimon shrugged, and followed them down the stairs.

They were greeted by an older man at the bottom of the stairs, "It is good to see you all again." Gennai said, "Now quickly everyone get inside of the house before one of the Emperors slaves find this place and attacks us."

Everyone quickly filed inside of the house, and water once again submerged the entire outside of the building. Everyone took a seat around a table in Gennai's dinning room, "So Gennai what can we do to get Agumon and the others back?" Tai asked a bit eagerly.

Gennai cleared his throat, and faced the group, "The same thing that you did the last time this happened." He said bluntly.

Izzy thought for a moment, and then it hit him, "Of course, Pyromon, Purrmon, Torusmon, Leathermon, Noblemon, and Ivymon."

"Exactly." Gennai said.

"Who are those digimon?" Cody asked.

Each of the first digi-destined took turns telling the story about how the evil digimon Rexmon had captured Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon, and how they had to go off and find 6 new digimon partners in order to stop Rexmon and save both worlds, with the help of some friends of course. "So there are 6 other digimon out there that are just like our digimon?" Davis asked.

"Yes." Matt said, "But what I don't understand, is how they are supposed to digivolve when Gabumon and the others couldn't digivolve in any area that a control spire is in."

"Then I will explain," Gennai said, "After Piedmon tried to steal the digi-eggs and crest, and we lost Gatomon's digi-egg so long ago, we decided to create some more digimon in case something were to happen to your digimon. However, we were only able to recreate the work that we did with your digimon with six others."

"The six new digimon that we had to find." Sora said.

"Correct." Gennai said, "right when you all arrived in the Digital World, they had just hatched from their digi-eggs, and were starting their lives as digi-destined digimon. However your digimon all survived long enough to find and team up with you, so we decided after much consideration that we should let the six go to see how they do in their natural habitat. All of them went their separate ways, not remembering anything about the others, and waiting for a time when their human partners would need more help than their original digimon partners could give to them."

"So now we have to find these six again?" Yolie asked.

"You have to, they are the only ones that can help get the captured digimon back." Gennai said.

"But how do we get past the digivolving thing?" Mimi asked.

Gennai smiled as if he were expecting this question, "It is quite simple, the six were given special abilities that the others were not given, one of them being the ability to digivolve when other digimon can not."

Tai thought this information over a little, "So were are they now?"

Gennai cleared his throat, "After you all defeated Appocallymon, the six reverted back to their Rookie forms, and fell into sort of a hibernation sleep, until they were needed again." Davis looked as if he was about to blurt something out, when Gennai continued his story, "But to make matters a little more difficult for any evil digimon that might try to hunt them down, they split up, and went to different locations in the Digital World to sleep. Only trusting their location to one of the others. That lone digimon is Pyromon."

"Do you know were he is?" Sora asked.

Without a word, Gennai pulled down a computer map of the Digital World, and pointed to a location that was not to far from the lake. "This is were Pyromon is currently sleeping, but only Tai can wake him up."

"Why only Tai?" Joe asked

"Because Pyromon was connected to him and his digivice, just like the rest of the six are connected to the digivice of their human partners."

Tai suddenly stood up, "Then we don't have a moment to loose, lets go and get Pyromon and the others before Ken sends our digimon after us." Everyone cheered, and Gennai followed them out of the house.

"Good luck," Gennai said as the digi-destined went off to find their old friends, "I will continue to look for information on how you can stop the Digimon Emperor." He then went back into his house, and after the digi-destined were all clear, he let the water once again flow back in to surround his home.

******

It only took them a short time to get to the cave, which to everyone's surprise, was marked with the symbol of the Crest of Courage. Tai who had been leading the group to the cave, turned to face the others, "Ok, from this point I should go alone."

"Why?" Davis asked, obviously confused by Tai's decision.

Tai looked at his young friend, "Because Gennai said that my digivice is the only thing that will wake Pyromon up. And I think that it is better if I am alone with him when he wake up anyway."

Matt waked up behind Davis, and placed a hand on his shoulder, as the younger digi-destined watched Tai go into the cave alone. "I don't understand Matt, why does Tai have to go in alone."

Matt looked down at Davis and was about to answer his question, when a fireball streaked past them. Everyone turned around to see the Digimon Emperor standing behind them, flanked on either side by Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon. Ken also had a big smile on his face as he looked at the group. "Now you so called digi-destined will learn that you are not wanted here." He then held his Dark Digivice up over his head, and yelled, "Now dark digivolve." All six of the digimon suddenly began to glow.

"Agumon dark digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gabumon dark digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Biyomon dark digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Tentomon dark digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon dark digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Gomamon dark digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"He made them dark digivolve to their Champion forms." Sora said

"What are we going to do now?" Mimi asked.

Davis clutched his D-3 in his hand, "I will tell you what we are going to do." He then turned to look at Yolie, Cody, TK, and Kari, "Ready?"

The other four looked at him, and nodded. "Digiarmor Energize!" they all shouted at the same time, and Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, and Patamon all began to glow, as a streak of light shot out of all the D-3's, each one going to a different digimon.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon, The Drill of Power!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Halsimon, The Wings of Love!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to…Nefertimon, The Angle of Light!"

******

Tai had only been searching for a few minute when he heard the battle begin. "Now were are you Pyromon?" he asked himself out loud. When he walked through the cave, Tai had pulled out his digivice, hoping that it would get a signal of some form from Pyromon. He held the device up, and immediately it began to beep indicating that he was close to Pyromon. 

Tai walked a little further into the cave, until the digivice told him that he was right on top of Pyromons location. He looked around, and then sat down on a small ledge. "Were could you be Pyromon?" He asked himself, just as his digivice went off. Suddenly the rock that he was leaning against began to glow bright, filling the entire section of the cave with a bright light.

******

"_Fire Rockets_!" Flamedramon shouted as he sent out several balls of fire at Greymon and Garurumon.

"_Tempest Wing_!" Halsimon shouted, as he shot off a blast of energy at Birdramon.

"_Gold Rush_!" Digmon shouted as he shot out all of his drill bits at Kabuterimon.

"_Star Shower_!" Pegasusmon shouted as several stars shot out at Ikkakumon.

"_Rosette Stone_!" Nefertimon shouted, as she shot out a giant stone tablet at Togemon.

Though all of the attacks hit their targets, none of them were able to destroy the dark spirals that were controlling the digimon. Ken, who had walked up in front of the 6 digimon looked down at the digi-destined and their 5 digimon and laughed, "Is that the best that you have?" He then turned back to the others, "Now show them what real attacks can do."

The 6 digimon lined up to use their attacks, "Stop!" came a shout from above. Everyone looked up and saw Tai and another digimon standing above the entrance to the cave. "So Ken, you want a fight, well then you got one." Tai then turned to the small dragon like digimon that stood beside him, "Are you ready Pyromon?"

"Ready and waiting Tai." The small digimon said.

Ken laughed, "It will take more than just one Rookie digimon to stop me." He then turned to Greymon, "Greymon destroy them both."

"Yes my Master." Greymon said, and moved in to attack Tai and Pyromon.

"I don't want to hurt you Greymon," Pyromon said, "but you leave me with no choice." Pyromon then began to glow as Tai's digivice went off, "Pyromon digivolve to…Dragimon!"

"Impossible!" Ken shouted

"Impossible is a word that us true digi-destined don't know the meaning of Ken." Matt shouted. He then turned to watch the fight between Greymon and Dragimon.

"_Nova Blast_!" Greymon shouted as he shot out a fireball at Dragimon.

Dragimon easily dodged the attack, and swung around, catching Greymon's head with his tail. Greymon fell hard to the ground, and turned to face the armor digimon, "Now everyone attack at the same time, _Lava Flame_!"

"Do it," Flamedramon shouted, "_Fire Rockets_!"

"_Tempest Wing_!" Halsimon followed.

"I got it, _Gold Rush_!" Digmon came in with.

"I am sorry my friends, _Aqueous Beam_!" Pegasusmon shouted

"As am I, _Rosette Stone_!" Nefertimon finished

All six attacks hit the digimon, and they all reverted back to their Rookie forms, except for Birdramon, who Ken and the other digimon all got onto, "You have only won a battle, not the war. We will meet again." Birdramon then flew off.

Dragimon landed, and reverted back to Pyromon, followed by all of the armor digimon, and they all watched as Birdramon flew off. "Until next time Digimon Emperor."

******

After they had all returned to the Real World, Tai told Scalmon, who like the other new digimon had reverted back to his In-Training form coming through the portal, the entire story of what had happened after they had last fought together. Scalmon had agreed to help them find the rest of the six. "We can't go back to the Digital World today, so we will have to meet up here tomorrow right after school." Tai said, as he resumed his old role as the leader of the digi-destined. "We will then we splitting up into five groups, which I will decide tomorrow as well."

"But we will have to make sure that it is one of the new digi-destined as well as one of the old ones, otherwise the portal will not open up." Izzy added.

"Right," Tai said, "So everyone go home, and try to get some sleep, because tomorrow we are going to need to be ready for action." Everyone in the room cheered at that remark.

(Narrator) "Will the digi-destined be able to find the other five new digimon, or will the Digimon Emperor stop them and conquer the Digital World. Find out in the next chapter of The New Digimon Return."

To be Continued in Chapter 2: The Power of Love


	2. Ch 2: The Power of Love

****

The New Digimon Return

Chapter 2: The Power of Love

"Hey, this is Davis. We were all getting ready to go to the Digital World to rescue Agumon from that slime ball Ken, when suddenly the areas that Garurumon, Birdramon, Gomamon, Togemon, and Tentomon were guarding turned black. We then got this message from this weird guy named Gennai, who knew Tai and the others. All 11 of us went to his home in the Digital World, which turned out to be under water. It was there that us new guys learned about a digimon called Rexmon who had captured all of the digimon except for Gatomon and Patamon, and how 6 new digimon partners were needed to stop him. Gennai then told us that these 6 digimon were our only hope to save the others. We set out to find a cave were Pyromon, who was Tai's partner was sleeping. After we found the cave, Tai said that he had to go in alone to find Pyromon. However, shortly after he went in, Ken showed up with the digimon, and they all digivolved to their Champion forms. Our digimon armor digivolved, and tried to stop them, but they didn't have enough power to do so. Tai then showed up with Pyromon, who digivolved to Dragimon and helped our digimon to fight off Ken."

******

Sora ran through the woods, beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she ran. She had been running for what seemed like hours, and finally she was about o find that which she had been searching for. Just up ahead of her, laid a small pink bird, which looked like it was asleep. Sora ran up to the small bird, and picked it up, pulling it into a huge hug. "Oh Biyomon," Sora said as she continued to hug her digimon partner, "I was so worried about you."

"It's ok Sora," Biyomon said, "I will always be here to protect you."

Sora smiled as she and Biyomon separated, but her smile soon faded when she saw that Biyomons eyes were glowing red, and then she looked down at the digimons leg, and found the shape of a spiral there. Sora quickly broke away form Biyomon, and stepped back a few paces. "What's wrong Sora?" Biyomon asked, as she began to digivolve to Birdramon, "Don't you love me anymore?" Sora took another step back, as Birdramon flew up hi, and fired off several fireballs at her.

******

Sora sat straight up in bed, and wiped perspiration off her forehead. She looked at the clock that sat next to her bed, which read 6:00 am. She knew that she would be meeting up with the others in only a few hours to return to the Digital World to find Purrmon and the other 4 digimon. She got out of bed, and headed to her small bathroom, to wash the sweat off of her face before she tried to go back to sleep. She switched the light on, and leaned over the sink, splashing cold water on it, and then rose up to look at herself in the mirror. She was about to head back to her bed, when she noticed a red glow coming from under her gown. She opened up the front of it just enough to see what the glowing was, only to see that it was the image of the Crest of Love that had appeared when they were fighting Appocallymon.

******

After school, Sora was going to meet up with Tai and Matt before going to meet up with the others. Of the entire original digi-destined, Sora had always felt closest to Tai. The two of them had known each other since before either of them could remember, and she knew there was anyone she could tell about her dream, it was him. However, even though she and known Matt for a long time as well, she had never felt the bond that she shared with Tai. She knew that since they had already found Scalmon that Tai would more than likely go with her to find Purrmon, and she knew that she could wait till they got to the Digital World to tell him about it.

"And when I looked in the mirror, I found the image of the Crest of Friendship glowing on my chest." Matt was saying as Sora walked up to them. He then noticed Sora, and stopped the story.

They all began to walk towards the Junior High School, were they were to meet up with the rest of the digi-destined and then head off to the Digital World. It was while they were walking that Sora decided to tell Tai and Matt about her dream. By the time they had reached the building, Sora had finished her story, and the three of them had wondered if the other original digi-destined had had something similar happen to them.

When they got to the computer room at the Jr. High, they did not even have a chance to find out, because Davis came up to them immediately, wondering were they had been. "Sorry, it is my fault," Sora said, "I was running late after school, and held up Tai and Matt as well."

"It's ok Sora," Joe said, "we all run late at times."

Sora smiled at her friend, and they joined everyone else around the computer that Izzy and Scalmon were working at. "What have you found Izzy?" Tai asked taking immediate control.

Izzy looked up from the computer, "We were able to find all but one of the other 5 digimon." Izzy said.

"Who is the one that you have not found yet?" Cody asked

"Purrmon." Scalmon said, "I just can't quite remember were I left her at."

Sora moved up behind Izzy and Scalmon, and looked at the computer screen, 'Were are you Purrmon?' she thought as she closed her eyes and remembered the little feline digimon, and all of the things that they went through together on their adventure to find the other four digimon. Suddenly a square on the monitor began to glow red. She opened her eyes, and looked at the monitor, and pointed at the square, "Is that the area?" she asked

"That's it, that's it." Scalmon said enthusiastically 

Izzy turned in his chair to face Sora, and was about to ask how she knew, when Tai spoke up, "Ok, now that we know Purrmon's location, it is time that we headed out to find her and the other four digimon." Everyone let out a cheer, Tai then thought about the teams, "Ok, Kari you and Gatomon will come with myself, Scalmon, and Sora to find Purrmon." Kari and Gatomon nodded their approval of the team, "Cody, you and Upamon will take Joe to find Leathermon." Joe and Cody nodded, and Upamon bounced up and down enthusiastically. Tai then turned to face Mimi and Yolie, "Yolie, you and Porumon will take Mimi to find Ivymon."

"Perfecto!" Mimi and Yolie both said at the same time.

"I take it that I am going with Izzy then." Davis said.

"Actually, I was going to have TK go with Izzy, and have you go with Matt Davis."

"What?" TK, Matt, and Davis all said at the same time.

"If you think about it you will see that it is a wise idea for TK to come with me instead of Davis." Izzy said

"How is that Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"Suppose for a moment that the Digimon Emperor sends our digimon after us, that means that if Davis came with me that if Kabuterimon attacked, he would have the advantage of being a flying digimon."

"And Flamdramon is not a flying digimon," Patamon began, "but as Pegasismon, who is a flying digimon, I would be able to better handle Kabuterimon then Veemon could."

"Exactly." Tai said, "And since Flamdramon is more suited for fighting on the ground,"

"He would be a better match for Garurumon." Matt finished.

"Right." Davis said.

And with that said, all 11 of the digi-destined lined up in the pairs that they would head to the Digital World in. Kari, Tai, Gatomon, Salmon, and Sora all lined up in front of the computer first, with their digivices held out. A light engulfed them, and they were gone. Next went Davis, Matt, and Demiveemon, then TK, Izzy, and Patamon, then Cody, Joe, and Upamon, and finally, Yolie, Mimi and Porumon left for the Digital World.

******

Ken the Digimon Emperor sat in his control chair, and watched the monitors that lined the wall in front of him. He then spun the chair around to face the group that was lined up behind him. 'Excellent,' he thought, 'my plans to take control of the Digital World are finally coming to reality.' He smiled, and stood up, and paced in front of the 7 digimon that were before him. Along with Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon, stood his own worthless digimon Wormmon. Ken could not understand how he had gotten such a useless digimon for a partner, and paid as little attention to the small digimon as he could. He stopped and faced the 6 digimon, "Now that you have proven your loyalty to me by attacking your former masters, it is time for us to destroy them once and for all, as well as their 5 friends that have been a thorn in my side for far to long." He held his hand up to the monitors, which all together switched to a giant map of the Digital World. "Each of the squares of this map that are a color are areas that your former masters are currently at. You will each go to destroy them, and whoever they are with."

"We understand!" all 6 of them said at the same time.

Ken pulled out six small devices from a pocket on his cape, and attached them to the dark spirals on each of the 6 digimon. "This device will allow for you to digivolve without me being present. They will allow for you to go all the way to your fully evolved forms." Ken turned to the monitors again, and images of 4 different digimon came onto four different screens, "Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon you will each team up with a digimon on these screens, and they will go with you for backup."

"We understand!" the 4 digimon said, and left the room.

Ken looked at Agumon and Biyomon, "I will go with the two of you as you go after your former masters."

"Yes Digimon Emperor." They both said at the same time.

******

After emerging form the TV that was the connector between the two worlds, Sora had immediately gotten a signal from her digivice, which they had followed it to a cave that had the Crest of Love carved above it. Tai had been surprised that they had gotten this far without the Digimon Emperor attacking them. At the entrance to the cave, Tai laid a hand on Sora's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't take to long Sora, I don't like it that the Emperor has not shown up yet to challenge us."

"Don't worry, I will be back as soon as I can find Purrmon and wake her up." Sora then tuned around and gave Tai a quick kiss of the cheek, "I will be back soon." She then turned and headed into the cave.

Tai watched as Sora entered the cave, and then felt Kari's hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry big brother, she will be fine."

"I know Kari." Tai said as he watched Sora go deeper in the cave until she completely disappeared into the darkness. He then sat down on the ground, Pyromon lying down next to him.

Kari, in the mean time, looked around, and then grabbed the digital camera that was hanging around her neck. "Come on Gatomon," she said, "lets get some pictures for my scrapbook while we wait for Sora."

Tai looked up at his sister, "Be careful. Like I told Sora, I don't feel like the fact that Ken has not attacked us yet."

As if on cue, a fireball streaked over them and slammed into the symbol of the Crest of Love. Tai, Kari, Gatomon, and Pyromon all looked up, and saw the Digimon Emperor standing on top of Greymon's head, with Birdramon flying right over them. "Now you are finished, Greymon, Birdramon attack!"

"I don't think so Ken," Tai said as he turned to Pyromon, "Go get them Pyromon."

"Lets do it." Pyromon shouted, as he began to glow, "Pyromon digivolve to…Dragimon!"

"You ready Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"You bet I am." The small digimon replied to her.

"Digiarmor energize!" Kari shouted.

"Gatomon armor digivolve to…Nefertimon, The Angle of Light!"

Kari jumped on Nefertimon's back, and Tai jumped on Dragimon's back, and they went after the Emperor.

******

Sora had not been wonder through the cave for very long when she started to pick up a signal on her digivice. As she walked through the cave, Sora remembered what Tai had told her and the others the night before about how he had found Pyromon. "I heard the battle starting outside," She remembered Tai saying, "and I knew that I had to find Pyromon so that he could help you guys out. I sat down on a rock, and suddenly my digivice started going off. Then a weird light filled the chamber of the cave, and when I jumped up I realized that the light was coming from the rock that I was sitting on. That was when I realized that I was actually sitting on Pyromon."

'If Pyromon was a stone, then I bet my entire allowance that Purrmon also turned into a stone when she went into hibernation.' As she continued on, Sora looked down at her digivice, and smiled. According to the digivice, she was close to Purrmon. She then turned into a chamber of the cave, and heard an explosion outside, which caused some small stones and dust to fall from the cave's ceiling. "Sounds like the Digimon Emperor might have found out that we are here and is attacking. I have to find Purrmon, in order to help out Tai and Kari."  
Sora turned to look the way that she came, when suddenly her digivice began to go off like crazy. A strange light then filled the room, and as Sora turned around, she saw that a stone at the far side of the chamber was what was giving off the light.

******

"_Lava Flame_!" Dragimon shouted as he dove in to attack Greymon and the Emperor. Greymon was able to dodge the attack, but his sudden movement forced ken to regain his balance, or fall off of him. Tai quickly took advantage of this, and stood up on Dragimon's back. "Go for another pass Dragimon, I am going after the Emperor."

"You got it Tai." Dragimon said as he swung around to another pass on Greymon and the Emperor. "_Lava Flame_!" Dragimon shouted, as he once again sent a fireball at Greymon. 

As before, Greymon moved to dodge the fireball, forcing Ken to once again regain his balance. Only this time, before Ken could accomplish this, he was hit by something, and fell hard to the ground. As Ken stood back up, he saw what had hit him, it was the inferior digi-destined known as Tai. "How dare you do that to me?" he shouted at Tai.

"You dare to ask why I did that to you, after you captured Agumon and the others, after you tried to conquer the Digital World, after you attacked us, you dare to ask why I did that." Tai then brought his fist back, and thrust it forward, connecting with Ken's chin.

******

Kari watched Tai tackle Ken and fall hard to the ground. She then watched as Tai's fist connected with Ken's jaw, and a fistfight began between the two of them. She then turned her attention back to the fight that they were in right now. "_Rosette Stone_!" Nefertimon shouted, as sent a blast of energy at Birdramon. Birdramon was able to dodge the attack, and fly around behind Nefertimon. 

"_Meteor Wing_!" Birdramon shouted, as several fireballs shot out at Nefertimon. Nefertimon tried to dodge the fireballs, but one of them hit her, and she went down. Both Nefertimon and Kari hit the ground hard, and Nefertimon reverted back to Gatomon, sending the power of the digi-egg of light back to Kari's D-Terminal.

******

"Kari!" Tai shouted as he saw her and Nefertimon hit the ground. He then saw stars, as Ken caught him with an uppercut, and sent him to the ground.

Ken watched Tai as he rubbed his chin, "So you thought that you could best me in a fistfight, well you were wrong." Ken then turned to Birdramon, "Finish them off."

Birdramon set up to finish off Tai, Kari, and Gatomon, when out of nowhere, a blast of blue fire hit Birdramon, and sent her to the ground. Tai looked up, and saw Tigramon flying in, with Sora on her back. Sora jumped off of Tigramon when she came close to the ground, and ran over to Tai, "Are you al right Tai?" She asked as she helped him up.

"I am," Tai said as rubbed his chin, "but he won't be as soon as we are done with him." He finished pointing at Ken.

"We will see about that." Ken said, as he held his dark digivice up, "Greymon, Birdramon, dark digivolve."

"Greymon dark digivolve to…Metalgreymon!"

"Birdramon dark digivolve to…Garudamon!"

Dragimon and Tigramon both flew over head, "Time for us to take it to the next level then to."

"Right Dragimon." Tigramon said.

"Go for it you two." Tai shouted as the images of the Crests of Courage and Love began to glow on Tai and Sora's chests. Both digivices activated, and Dragimon and Tigramon both began to glow.

"Dragimon digivolve to…" Dragimon was engulfed by a fireball. The ball grew larger, and out of it emerged a black wing on either side, a tail out of the back, and claws out of the bottom. The fireball then broke, and a bigger meaner looking Dragimon came out of it, "Ultradragimon!"

"Tigramon digivolve to…" Tigramon stood up straight, both of her paws turning into hands. A tight tank to appeared around her chest area, and pants appeared on her legs. Her wings disappeared, and a bandana appeared around her head, and finally, her top fangs grew out. "Sabertoothedtigramon!"

Ken's mouth dropped open, "Not again." He said, and then turned to Metalgreymon and Garudamon, "Ok, get them, and destroy them."

Metalgreymon and Garudamon nodded, and headed off to fight Ultradragimon and Sabertoothedtigramon. Tai turned to the 2 Ultimate digimon, "Remember, they don't have any control over what they are doing, so try not to hurt them."

"Understood Tai." Sabertoothedtigramon said, as she jumped up to try and tackle Metalgreymon. Ultradragimon then flew after Garudamon.

"I am sorry Metalgreymon," Sabertoothedtigramon said as she drew her arms back, "_Fire Stripes_!" as she brought her arms back together, a line of fire shot out, and flew out at Metalgreymon.

"_Mega Claw_!" Metalgreymon shouted, as his mechanical arm shot out and through the line of fire, striking the spot that Sabertoothedtigramon was just standing in. "_Giga Blaster_!" he then shouted, and shot out two missiles at the other digimon, both of them exploding right in front of her, and sending her flying back into a tree, which she knocked over.

Gatomon, Kari, and Sora came running over to the digimon. "If only I could digivolve into Angewomon," Gatomon said, "then I could help out in the battle."

Sora then looked up, and saw the control spire that prevented Gatomon from digivolving poking over the trees, "Sabertoothedtigramon can you hit that spire up there?" she asked, pointing at the control spire.

Sabertoothedtigramon looked at the spire, "I think that I can Sora." She then turned to Ultradragimon, "Ultradragimon, can you cover me as I go for the spire."

"Go for it Sabertoothedtigramon." Ultradragimon shouted as he flew into battle both Metalgreymon and Garudamon. "_Mega Flame_!" Ultradragimon shouted, and released a powerful fireball at the 2 digimon.

Meanwhile, Sabertoothedtigramon jumped up over the trees, and through the palms of her paws together, "_Energy Ray_!" she shouted, and a powerful blast leapt from her paws, right at the spire, destroying it in a massive explosion.

"Now Gatomon digivolve." Sora shouted.

"All right." The small feline digimon said joyfully, "Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"NO!" Ken shouted as he saw the angel floating above them all.

"Now Digimon Emperor, you shall see the power that you tried to lock up."

Ken just smiled at Angewomon, "You think that I am afraid of you?" he then turned to Garudamon, "Garudamon destroy her!"

"As you wish my Master." Garudamon said, "_Wing Blade_!" a giant firebird leapt away from Garudamon, and headed right for Angewomon.

"Forgive Garudamon for what I must do." Angewomon said, "_Celestial Arrow_!" she shouted, as she drew back on a bow that had formed from her gloved hand, and shot the arrow at the firebird. The arrow flew through the firebird, and hit Garudamon hard. Garudamon then fell to the ground, and reverted back to Biyomon.

Ken leapt up onto the back of Metalgreymon, "You have only won a battle, not the war." He shouted, as he drew out a whip and snagged Biyomon with it, and pulled her up to him. Metalgreymon then flew off with both of them.

Ultradragimon and Angewomon landed next to Sabertoothedtigramon, and they all reverted back to Pyromon, Gatomon, and Purrmon. "Good job you guys." Tai said as he walked up next to his sister and Sora.

"Thanks Tai," Purrmon said, "but it is strange fighting digimon that we worked so hard to free."

"I know," said Pyromon, "but we have to fight them in order to save them from the Digimon Emperor."

"Your right Pyromon," Sora said, looking in the direction that Metalgreymon went in with Ken and Biyomon, "and hopefully soon we won't have to fight them anymore."

With that thought, they all headed back to the TV, and headed for home.

(Narrator) "Will the digi-destined find the last 4 digimon, and will they be able to free their friends from the Emperors control. The answers to these and other questions in the continuing saga of the New Digimon Return."

To be continued in Chapter 3: Friendships Bond


	3. Ch 3: The Bonds of Friendship

****

The New Digimon Return

Chapter 3: Friendships Bond

"This is Kari. So that the older digi-destined could get to the Digital World to find the other 5 digimon, we all split up into 5 groups. Tai, Sora, Pyromon, Gatomon, and myself went to find Purrmon, and found the cave that she was sleeping in, which was marked with the symbol of the Crest of Love over it. Sora went inside to find Purrmon, while the rest of us waited. During that time, The Digimon Emperor found us, and sent Greymon and Birdramon to attack us. Gatomon and Pyromon both digivolved to Nefertimon and Dragimon, and were able to hold them off until Birdramon knocked Nefertimon and me out of the sky and sent us crashing to the earth. Tigramon showed up just in time to save us, and Ken had Greymon and Birdramon digivolve to Metalgreymon and Garudamon. Dragimon and Tigramon both digivolved to Ultradragimon and Sabertoothedtigramon, in order to fight them. Sora then noticed the Control Spire sticking up over the trees, and Sabertoothedtigramon destroyed it, allowing Gatomon to digivolve to Angewomon. With Angewomon's help, the digimon were able to fight back Ken and the other digimon. I hope that the others are have this much luck find their digimon."

******

It sat alone out in the middle of nowhere. There was no real purpose for it to be there, but that was the nature of the Digital World, a place were a TV could set out in the middle of nowhere and not be noticed by anyone that passed by it. However this time instead of just sitting there taking up space, the monitor on it suddenly emitted a strange light, and out of it came three individuals. One of them was a digimon, but the other two were something that the Digital World had not seen many off, people, and neither of them were strangers to it either. The taller of the two humans stood up, and brushed the dust off of the green suit that he was wearing. The other one also stood up, and brushed off the jacket that he wore, and then reached up, and adjusted a set of goggles on top of his head. The digimon also stood up, and watched the two humans brush themselves off. "Come on you two," Veemon said, "we don't know how long we have till the Digimon Emperor finds out that we are here."

"Give us a sec Veemon." Davis said.

Matt the older member of the team looked at Davis and then Veemon, and almost let out a small smile, as he thought about how much they reminded him of Tai and Agumon. He reached into the pocket on his jacket, and pulled out his digivice. To his surprise, he was already picking up a signal. "I have something." He told the other two.

"Is it Noblemon Matt?" Davis asked, as he pulled out his D-3 and held it up.

"It has to be," Matt said, "he would be the only one that could set it off."

"Then lets get moving." Veemon said.

All three of them moved off, following the signal from Matt's digivice. Suddenly, Davis's D-3 began to go off as well. Matt turned to him, "What is that all about?" he asked.

Davis held up his D-3, and looked at it, "I think that it is telling us that it has picked up another digiegg." 

Matt walked around Davis and Veemon, and looked at his D-3, sure enough it was picking up something. He then held up his digivice, and looked at it, "That's interesting." He said.

"What?" Veemon asked.

"It looks like the new digiegg and Noblemon are both in the same direction." Matt answered. Matt then looked up ahead, and then back at his digivice. "That way." He pointed, and all three of them headed off.

******

Gabumon watched as Matt, Davis, and Veemon headed off. He then turned to his companion, "All is as the Master thought," he said, "soon those three digi-destined will be just a memory."

"Excellent," the digimon said, "the Master will be pleased with us for this one." The digimon then began to laugh.

******

It didn't take Matt, Davis, and Veemon long to reach their location. It was a cave with the Crest of Friendship carved over top of it. "Ok," Davis said, "lets head in."

As he and Veemon began to enter the cave, Matt stepped in front of them, and put both of his arms out to block their way in. "Hey what gives?" Veemon asked.

"Sorry," Matt said, "but at this time, I think that I should be the only one to enter the cave."

"But Matt," Davis began holding up his D-3, "according to my D-3, the new digiegg is in there as well."

"I know Davis," Matt said, "but think about it this way, Noblemon is sleeping in there, and the fist person that he expects to see, is me." Matt looked at Davis, and realized that he had not gotten through to him, so he decided to shift gears and try a different approach. "Besides, until Noblemon is awake we need you and Veemon to stand guard out here incase the Digimon Emperor finds out that we are here, and attacks."

This got Davis's attention, "Ok Matt, go and find Noblemon, Veemon and I will stand guard out here."

"Then when you both rejoin us, we can all go looking for the new digiegg together." Veemon finished.

Matt began to open his mouth to respond to that, when out of nowhere, and stream of blue energy lashed out and hit just off to the side of the cave entrance. Matt, Davis, and Veemon all dove for cover, as another blast struck, this time just over the cave entrance. All three of them looked up, and saw were the blasts were coming from, it was Gabumon. "By order of the Digimon Emperor you are ordered to leave this world now, and had over any and all methods of getting here."

"Gabumon NO!" Matt shouted, as he tried to get up and go to his friend.

"No Matt," Davis shouted as he grabbed Matt, and held him back, "you have to find Noblemon and the new digiegg, Veemon and I will hold off Gabumon."

Realizing that Davis was right, Matt stopped struggling. Davis let him go, and he turned to face the younger man, "Your right Davis." Matt said a little surprised by the words that just came out of his mouth, "I will be right back with Noblemon, and hopefully the new digiegg." He then took off for the cave entrance, and disappeared in the darkness.

"Good," came a voice from behind Gabumon, "now he won't be able to help you."

"What the?" Davis asked as a digimon that looked more like a walking garbage dump than anything else came into view from behind Gabumon. "Veemon, who is that?" Davis asked as the digimons smell hit him.

"Oh no," Veemon said placing his hand over his nose, "that is Raremon. He is the worse of all of the digimon, and I am not just talking about his appearance and smell."

"And it gets worse to Veemon," Gabumon said as a small device that resembled a D-3 began to go off, "Gabumon dark digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Ok two can play at that game," Davis said as he held up his D-3, "are you ready Veemon?"

"Always." Veemon said.

"Then lets do it." Davis said as his D-3 began to glow, "Digiarmor energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!"

"Now," Flamedramon said, "Lets dance."

******

As he walked through the cave, Matt could hear the battle starting outside. 'I hope that Flamdramon and Davis don't get carried away in their battle with Gabumon.' He thought as he held his digivice up and checked it for the hundredth time in the last few minutes. 'Our only hope,' he continued to think, 'is to find Noblemon and the new digiegg, and hope that it belongs to Davis.' Just before he had entered the cave, the wind has shifted slightly, and he had caught an odor that was unmistakable. Even though he had not encountered it since the day that he had first met Noblemon, he knew who the digimon was right away, Raremon, the only digimon that Matt knew that could be classified by his smell more than his appearance.

As Matt entered another chamber in the cave, his digivice began to go haywire. 'This must be were Noblemon is sleeping.' He thought. A bluish glow suddenly filled the chamber, and Matt spun around thinking that he would see Noblemon emerging form his stone cocoon like Tai had said that Pyromon did when he had found him. With a small amount of dismay, he saw that it was not Noblemon that was emitting the glow, but something else. Matt walked over to the area that the glow was coming from, and found the next best thing setting there. It was all black, except for both sides and what Matt had classified as the front of it, only because of the spike that was there, which looked like a mouth with plenty of teeth in it. On the top of it, the object was stamped with the symbol of the Crest of Friendship. Matt leaned over, and grasped the Digiegg of Friendship on both sides, and tried to lift it. As with the other three digieggs that Tai, Izzy, and Sora had encountered, it didn't budge an inch.

"Well," Matt said as he sat down on a nearby ledge, "I guess that this digiegg is not meant for me." He began to lean back against a large stone, when suddenly his digivice began to go off, and the stone that he was leaning against began to glow as well. Matt jumped up, and smiled when he realized what was happening.

******

"_Breath of Decay_!" Raremon shouted, as a wad of toxic ooze shot out from his mouth.

Flamedramon was able to dodge the ooze, but just barely, "_Fire Rockets_!" she shouted, as he shot out several small fireballs back at Raremon.

Raremon was not fast enough to dodge the attack, but just before the balls hit him, a blast of blue energy hit them, and the 2 attacks canceled each other out with an explosion that knocked Flamedramon off balance. Garurumon then pounced on the armor digimon and held him in place, "Now Flamdramon we finish this battle."

Blue energy began to crackle in Garurumon's mouth, "_Laser Horns_!" was shouted just in time, and two beams of energy hit Garurumon knocking him off of Flamdramon.

"Davis!" Matt shouted, as he and a digimon that resembled Gabumon, only his fur was not a blue and white color, but a gold and silver color, and instead of one horn on top of his head, he had a horn on either side, ran out of the cave entrance. They both stopped just before Davis, and before the younger digi-destined could say anything, Matt turned to Noblemon, "Ok Noblemon it's time for these digimon to meet your Champion form."

"I couldn't agree more with you Matt." Noblemon said as he began to glow, "Noblemon digivolve to…Griffimon!"

Once again before Davis could say anything, Matt grabbed his arm, and began to pull him to the cave. "Griffimon," he shouted, "can you and Flamdramon handle these two until we get back?"

"Go Matt!" Griffimon shouted.

"We will be fine until you get back." Flamdramon finished.

******

Matt and Davis ran through the cave, as fast as they could, until Davis tripped over a small stone that was sticking out of the ground, and fell down with enough force to get the wind knocked out of him. Matt stopped, and turned around to see what had happened. With a sigh, he went over to Davis and helped him up. "Thanks Matt." Davis said, just a little out of breath.

"Don't mention it." Matt said, "But we have to hurry, before Garurumon digivolves to his Ultimate level."

"Ultimate level?" Davis asked, as the two of them began to move through the cave, at a slower pace this time.

"Weregarurumon." Matt said, as he stopped to try and remember which passage he had taken before, "Based on what I have heard about your battle with Metalgreymon, it sounds like Flamdramon could use all of the help that he could get."

Davis looked at Matt, a little confused, and then realization hit him, "The Digiegg." Davis said.

"Right," Matt said as started down one of the passages, "I found it just before I found Noblemon."

"So why didn't you bring it out with you?" Davis asked trying to keep up with the older digi-destined.

"Because like with the Digieggs of Courage, Love, and Knowledge, I could not lift the Digiegg of Friendship, but I think that you can."

Davis was about to ask why Matt thought he could lift it, when they suddenly entered a chamber of the cave, and a strange blue light filled the room. Davis looked around, and saw that Matt was headed for a small ledge that came out of the cave wall. Davis followed him to the ledge, and saw that the new digiegg was indeed sitting there waiting for the digi-destined that it belonged to pick it up, and use it to help save the Digital World. "Go ahead and try to pick it up Davis." Matt urged.

"But how are you sure that it is mine Matt, after all, I already have the Digiegg of Courage." Davis asked

"Because," Matt started, "I remember when Veemon was trying to fight Redveggiemon, and how you tried to keep him from getting hurt, only a true friend would do that." Matt thought for a second, and then continued, "I also remember TK telling me how you were willing to surrender when Ken tried to trick you into thinking that he had captured everyone, and only a true friend and leader would do that."

Matt was about to go on, but before he could, bits and pieces of the caves ceiling began to fall in. Not wasting another moment, Davis moved over to the digiegg, and placed his hands on both sides of it, and pulled. He remembered the time that he first pulled the Digiegg of Courage up, which in turn released Veemon. Like with that time, this digiegg resisted a little, and then came free, sending Davis stumbling backwards, right into Matt, knocking them both over. "You were right Matt, it is mine."

Matt stood up, just as another piece of the ceiling fell down in front of them, "Ok then, lets get out of here."

******

Raremon's attack missed Flamdramon again, as he jumped up into the air, and then landed on Garurumon's back. The wold digimon bucked around like a bull in a rodeo, and finally succeeded in throwing Flamdramon off, sending him slamming into a big rock with enough force to put cracks all over it. Flamedramon began to glow a reddish orange color, and then reverted back to Veemon, sending the Digiegg of Courage back to Davis's D-Terminal just as he and Matt emerged from the cave. "Veemon!" Davis shouted, as he ran over to his fallen friend.

"Stay back Davis." Veemon said in a weak voice.

Ignoring what Veemon had told him, Davis knelt down next to his friend. Matt ran over next to him, just as Garurumon and Raremon began to move on them. "_Feather Launcher_!" came a shout from above, and suddenly several feather shaped missiles hit both digimon, knocking them back a little. Griffimon then landed in front of Matt, "How is Veemon?" he asked.

"He's a bit shaken up Griffimon," Matt said, "but I think that he will be fine.

"Good, because you won't be." Garurumon said as he stood up. The small device attached to his dark spiral began to glow again, "Garurumon dark digivolve to…Weregarurumon!" Matt looked in horror as he saw that this was not the Weregarurumon that he had once known. This Weregarurumon had a darker more menacing look to him. Instead of blue, his fur was a dark gray, the fangs in his mouth were much larger, and far more scary looking, and unless he was mistaken, Matt could have sworn that he was at least a foot or two taller than the last time he had seen this form of Gabumon.

Matt heard Davis stand up, and turned to see that Veemon was also up, and looked like he was ready for more action. Matt also noticed that Davis was clenching the digiegg in his hand, ready to use it. With a smile on his face, Matt turned to look at Weregarurumon and Raremon, "Ok Griffimon, time to take it up a level."

"And it is time for a new armor digimon to be born." Davis added.

"Lets do it." Veemon said.

"I am ready." Griffimon said, as he began to glow, "Griffimon digivolve to…" Griffimon stood up straight, his wings disappeared, and his snout grew into his face. Electrical energy started at his head, and moved down his body, covering him with armor. A sword appeared on his back, and a shield with the symbol of the Crest of Friendship formed on his arm, "Knightmon!" He then drew his sword, and swung it around, bringing it into a position right in front of him, with the point sticking in the ground.

"Wow," Davis said, and then held up the digiegg, "Lets do it Veemon, Digiarmor Energize!" The digiegg flew over to Veemon and he began to glow blue.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Raidramon, The Storm of Friendship!"

"Is thou ready to fight by my side Raidramon?" Knightmon asked.

"You bet I am Knightmon. I will handle Raremon you take Weregarurumon." Raidramon said, and then turned to Davis, "Hop on Davis, we will do it together."

"All right Raidramon lets go." Davis said as he hopped onto Raidramon's back

Both Knightmon and Raidramon charged at Raremon and Weregarurumon. "_Blue Thunder_!" Raidramon shouted, as a blast of powerful electricity shot out at Raremon, frying the dark ring that was controlling him. Raremon looked around, and then ran off into the woods.

Meanwhile, Knightmon charged at Weregarurumon with his sword drawn out, and ready to defend himself with. Weregarurumon drew back both arms, "_Wolfs Claw_!" and a blast of rainbow colored energy shot out at Knightmon.

"_Shield Protector_!" Knightmon shouted, and the image of the Crest of Friendship leapt off of his and stopped just in front of him. The blast from Weregarurumon hit it, and it was reflected right back at him. The symbol then returned to the shield, and Knightmon raised his sword up, "Forgive me Weregarurumon, but I must do this to thou, _Laser Sword Slash_!" the blade of his sword began to glow, and he brought it down on Weregarurumon. The Ultimate digimon stumbled back, and then fell over, reverting back to Gabumon.

Matt began to run over to his friend, but just before he could get to him, Unimon landed right in front of him, and grabbed Gabumon, throwing him onto his back, and then taking off again. Tears began to run down Matt's face, as the image of the Crest of Friendship began to glow brightly on his chest.

******

As they walked back to the TV, Davis had his d-terminal out, and was looking at the two digieggs that registered on it. "You did good today Davis," Matt said, "both you and Veemon."

"Indeed," Noblemon said, "I thought that we were finished when I saw Flamdramon revert back to you Veemon, but I should have known that everything would have been ok. You digi-destined are very resourceful humans."

Davis and Veemon moved up next to Matt and Noblemon, "Don't worry Matt, I am sure that we will get Gabumon and the others back safe and sound."

"I am to Davis," Matt said with a smile on his face, "I am to."

(Narrator) "Will the other digi-destined find the other 3 digimon, and will they be able to rescue their friends? Find out the answer to these questions in the next chapter of The New Digimon Return."

To be Continued in Chapter 4: A Little Knowledge


	4. Ch 4: A Little Knowledge

****

The New Digimon Return

Chapter 4: A Little Knowledge

"This is Matt. Davis, Veemon, and I were searching for Noblemon, when Davis's D-3 picked up a new digiegg. Meanwhile Gabumon and a digimon that the Emperor had sent with him were spying on us. We quickly found the cave, and just as I was about to enter to find Noblemon, Gabumon and the other digimon, which we found out was Raremon, attacked. Veemon armor digivolved to Flamedramon, to try and hold them off until Noblemon joined the battle. I went into the cave, and soon came up to a chamber. In it, I found the new digiegg, which had the symbol of the Crest of Friendship on it. I tried to pick it up, but was unable to, and went to sit down, which was when I found Noblemon. We quickly joined the fight outside, were Noblemon digivolved to Griffimon. I pulled Davis into the cave, and took him to the new digiegg, and after some prodding on my part, he took it and picked it up. We went back outside, were Garurumon digivolved into Weregarurumon. Griffimon then digivolved to Knightmon, and with the new digiegg, Veemon armor digivolved to Raidramon. They were then able to fight off Weregarurumon and Raremon. I just hope that the others can find their digimon soon."

******

Another blast of electricity flew over their heads as they tried to find cover. Izzy looked over his shoulder, and saw that the Gazimon were still following them closely. "_Electric Stun Blast_!" several of them shouted, as they shot out another blast. This time Izzy grabbed TK and Patamon, and all three of them dove to the ground, just barley missing the blast.

After a few more blast sailed past them, TK stood up, "Ok, that's it." He then turned to face Patamon, "You ready Patamon?" the small digimon nodded that he was, and TK held up his D-3, "Digiarmor Energize!" A beam of yellow energy leapt out of the D-3, and hit Patamon.

"Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" Pegasusmon flew up over the Gazimon, and around behind them, "_Wind Main_!" he shouted, as the main on his neck began to shoot out sharp stands of hair. The stands hit the Gazimon, as well as the dark rings that were controlling them. The rings unlocked, and vanished before hitting the ground.

Pegasusmon landed next to TK and Izzy, and watched with them as the Gazimon all began to walk away disoriented by their experience with the rings. Pegasusmon then began to glow yellow, and revert back to Patamon, sending a beam of yellow light to the D-terminal in TK's pocket. All three of them then sank to the ground, in order to rest. "That was a close one." TK said, still wishing that he was with Matt searching for Noblemon.

"Yes," Izzy said, "it is a good thing that we have Patamon with us." Izzy then reached into his pocket, and pulled out his digivice. "Hmm, according to my digivice, Torusmon should be near by."

"How about I armor digivolve back into Pegasusmon, and look around." Patamon offered.

"I don't know Patamon," TK said, "what we run into more of Ken's slaves?"

"TK is right Patamon." Izzy spoke up, "Besides, the two of us should be ready to go soon enough." He then nodded to TK, who nodded back at him that he was thinking the same thing.

******

They watched as Pegasusmon attacked the Gazimon, and freed them form the control of the dark rings attached to them, and then watched as all three of them sat down to rest a bit before starting out again. "They are good Tentomon, no wonder the Emperor fears them."

"Yes, they always were." Tentomon said to the digimon that the Emperor had paired him up with. "But that won't help them when we get through with them."

******

After resting for a few more minutes, TK, Izzy, and Patamon started out again. It was not long till they came up to the ruins of a large building. "I bet in know who did this." TK said as he looked around.

Izzy, who was only a few feet in front of him, stopped and looked back, "Now lets not jump to premature conclusions TK. We have no proof that Ken had anything to do with this destruction."

TK looked at Izzy, "I know that Izzy, but it is just so hard to imagine anything bad happening in the Digital World these days without Ken being a part of it."

Izzy smiled and turned back began to look around again, something about this building seemed familiar to him, if he could just figure out what that was.

"TK, Izzy, come quick." Came Patamon's voice from a short ways off.

Izzy and TK took off running to the area were Patamon had gone off to. When they found the small digimon, he was standing beside a gigantic digimon that appeared to be knocked out. Izzy walked over to the huge digimon, and looked at him. Suddenly it all came back to him. "Giantmon." Izzy said as he snapped his fingers together.

"Who's Giantmon?" TK asked.

"Giantmon was the digimon that Torusmon was partners with when we first found him." Izzy explained, and then looked around again, "In fact, this is the coliseum that we were we found him after Sabertoothedtigramon and Angewomon defeated Mammothmon."

Giantmon suddenly began to stir, and then rose up to his full height. "Oh," he said gripping his head with one of his hands, "what hit me?" he then looked down at the two humans that were standing there, as well as the Rookie digimon that was with them. "Hello, I am Giantmon, who are you?"

"I guess that it has been some time since the last time we met Giantmon." Izzy said.

A large smile spread across Giantmon's face as recognition set in. "Izzy?" he asked, "Is that you?"

"It sure is." Izzy said, he then indicated TK and Patamon, "And this is TK and Patamon, they are also digi-destined."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." TK said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Giantmon said. He then turned his attention back to Izzy, "I can assume that you are here looking for Torusmon again." 

Izzy nodded, "Do you know were he is?"

"You better believe that I do." Giantmon said, "I will take you to him."

"Thanks," Patamon said, "that would be a great help to us."

******

Tentomon and the other digimon continued to follow Izzy, TK, Patamon, and now the Giantmon that they were following. "That digimon will make an excellent slave for the Emperor." The digimon said.

"I agree." Tentomon said, "You head back and grab a dark spiral to put on him, I will continue to follow them."

The other digimon nodded, and then headed off to get the dark spiral. Tentomon turned back to watch his former friends as they followed the Emperor's newest servant.

******

Giantmon lead the way, with Izzy, TK, and Patamon close behind him. "So how do you know were Torusmon is Giantmon?" TK asked.

"Well," Giantmon began, "just before you digi-destined defeated the Dark Masters, and the Digital World was reconfigured back to its original state, the coliseum was the only refuge for most digimon to take shelter in when Piedmon's dark warriors. Me and several other digimon were able to fight them off, but eventually, the price for doing so became rather high, as comrade after comrade fell to the warriors." Giantmon bowed his head slightly, as if in respect to those digimon. "Finally, I was the only one left to fend off Piedmon's forces, and just before they attacked, I resigned myself to one final grand battle."

"So what happened?" Patamon asked.

"I held my own against them for almost a day, when they finally overwhelmed me. That was when 2 digimon showed up, and helped to fight off the rest of the warriors. Both of them fought harder than any digimon that I have ever seen before, and that was only because I had never met and Mega level digimon before."

Izzy snapped his fingers, "Of course, Titanminitarmon was one of them, and the other must have been Magmadragimon."

"Correct Izzy." Giantmon said, "After the Piedmon's forces had been beaten back, Titanminitarmon helped me to regain my health, as well as defended the coliseum from attacks. By the time that I had recovered, word had come that Piedmon had been defeated, and that the Digital World was being restored to its original form. A few days later, I followed Titanminitarmon and Magmadragimon to a cave, were they carved the symbol of the Crest of Knowledge over top of the entrance, before Titanminitarmon reverted back into my old partner Torusmon. He told me that it was time for him to sleep until the Digital World and the digi-destined needed his help again." Giantmon stopped in front of a cave entrance, and turned around to face the three digi-destined. "When the Digimon Emperor started taking over, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before I saw any of the digi-destined, and was able to lead them here." Giantmon stepped to one side, and revealed that over the cave entrance was symbol of the Crest of Knowledge. "Inside this cave, Torusmon awaits you Izzy to wake him up from his long sleep."

"Then I guess that I had best not keep him waiting for me." Izzy said as he began to move to the entrance of the cave.

"_Super Shocker_!" came a voice from behind them all, as a bolt of electricity shot past Izzy, and hit just shy of the entrance.

"Tentomon!" Izzy shouted.

"Stand back Izzy," Giantmon said, "I will make sure that you are covered while you go search for Torusmon."

As Giantmon began to move in on Tentomon, another shout came out from behind Tentomon, "_Solar Ray_!" and a blast of light hit Giantmon, knocking him out.

"Centarumon!" TK shouted.

"Not you to." Patamon said in a sad voice.

Centarumon looked at Patamon, "And now, by order of the Digimon Emperor, you are to be destroyed for trespassing in his private domain." Centarumon held up his hand, and a cannon appeared out of it. He then pointed it at Izzy, TK, and Patamon, "_Solar Ray_!"

Izzy jumped at TK and Patamon, and knocked both of them out of the way of the blast, and then they all took shelter behind Giantmon. "Thanks Izzy." TK said.

"No problem TK." Izzy said, "But now we need a plan." Izzy looked at the cave entrance, and thought for a moment, "TK do you think that you and Patamon can buy me enough time to make a dash for the entrance to the cave."

TK looked over at Patamon, and he nodded. He then turned to Izzy, "I think that we can."

"Good, because the only hope that we have is if I can get into the cave and wake up Torusmon. It still may not help us if Tentomon goes to his Ultimate level, but it is the only choice that we have at this time."

TK nodded, "It's a plan Izzy." He then held up his D-3, "Digiarmor Energize!"

A beam of light emerged form the D-3, and hit Patamon, "Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

******

"They can't stay back there forever." Tentomon said.

Before Centarumon could even respond to the comment, Pegasusmon with TK on his back emerged from behind Giantmon "_Star Shower_!" Pegasusmon shouted, as a large number of stars shot out of the underside of his wings.

Tentomon dodged the stars the best that he could, but they hit Centarumon, along with the dark ring that was controlling him. The ring shattered, and Centarumon collapsed next to Giantmon. "That is the problem with some Champion digimon," Tentomon began, "almost all of them tend to sleep on the job." Tentomon then raised up his arms, and began to glow, "Tentomon dark digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon then walked over to the fallen Centarumon, and grabbed the dark spiral that he had gotten for Giantmon. "Now Ultimate digimon are another story."

"Pegasusmon," TK shouted, "he has a dark spiral. We can't let him put it on Giantmon."

"Don't worry TK, I won't let that happen." Pegasusmon said as he swooped around to go in at Kabuterimon, "_Equis Beam_!" A beam of energy leapt out from Pegasusmon, and hit Kabuterimon, forcing him to drop the spiral. It was at this time that TK saw Izzy make a break for the cave entrance, and silently hoped that he would soon find Torusmon.

******

After getting inside of the cave, Izzy leaned over placing his hands on his knees, and trying to catch his breath. 'I wish that I have spent more time exercising in gym class.' Izzy thought as he stood up straight and pulled out his digivice. It began to beep that it had found something, and he began to move in that direction.

It did not take him long to find a large chamber, where his digivice began to go haywire. Izzy came to the conclusion that this was the room that Torusmon was sleeping in, and began to search for something that matched the description that Tai had given them after he had found Pyromon the day before. Izzy pulled out his D-terminal, and pulled up a program that he had written the night before to help him find Torusmon. Almost immediately, it locked onto something in the far corner, and Izzy rushed over to see it. As he did so, his digivice went off, emitting a purplish light. He held it out, and the light focused on a platform a few feet away, and a big stone on that platform began to glow.

******

"_Electro Shocker_!" Kabuterimon shouted, as he sent a ball of electricity up at Pegasusmon and TK. Pegasusmon was able to dodge the blast, and tried to come in for another pass to try and destroy the dark spiral.

"_Wind Main_!" Pegasusmon shouted, as he tried to hit the spiral, but Kabuterimon grabbed it before the attack could even touch it and he through it at Giantmon.

The spiral began to glow, and it attached itself to the digimons arm. "NO!" TK shouted, as Giantmon stood up.

"I am sorry TK, but Kabuterimon was just to fast." Pegasusmon said.

"Don't worry about it Pegasusmon," TK said, "you did your best."

"But that was not good enough." Giantmon said, as he jumped up and punched Pegasusmon, almost knocking them out of the air if not for Pegasusmon being able to regain control at the last second, and stopped just short of hitting the ground. But before he and TK could gain some altitude, Kabuterimon flew at them, and slammed them hard with his horn. Pegasusmon and TK fell hard to the ground, and he reverted back into Patamon.

"Now who will save you?" Kabuterimon asked, as he landed by TK and Patamon, and reached over to grab them.

"How about me." Came a voice from behind, "_Hyper Charge_!" Before Kabuterimon could even turn around, he was hit hard from behind, and was knocked to the ground.

"Toromon," Kabuterimon said as he got up and turned around, "you will pay for that." Kabuterimon then suddenly began to glow.

"Oh no," Izzy said as he ran out of the cave and up behind Toromon, "he's digivolving."

"Kabuterimon dark digivolve to…Megakabuterimon!" Both Izzy and TK gasped as they saw this new Megakabuterimon, for unlike the digimon that everyone knew, this one was entirely black, which gave him an even nastier look than ever before.

"Oh no," TK said as he ran up to Izzy and Toromon with Patamon in his arms, "that is 2 Ultimate digimon, how are we going to beat them with just Toromon?"

Izzy thought for a second, and then looked up, and saw what he had hoped to find, the areas Control Spire. He then quickly turned to Toromon, "Toromon, that spire up there, we need to destroy it if we are to have any chance to win."

"I am on it Izzy." Toromon said as he took off for the spire.

TK caught on quickly, "When it is destroyed, Patamon can digivolve."

"Right on TK." Izzy said.

Both of them watched as Toromon tried to climb the side of the cliff but could not get a foot hold. "Ah, having problems Toromon." Megakabuterimon said as he flew up behind him.

"Maybe we can give you a hand." Giantmon said as he walked up behind him, and grabbed Toromon's tail. Giantmon swung Toromon around over his head a few times, and then through him into a tree.

Izzy and TK quickly ran up to Toromon, "Quick Toromon, the only way that you have a chance to get to the spire is if you digivolve." Toromon looked at Izzy, and nodded.

"Toromon digivolve to…" Toromon stood up straight, his front hooves turning into hands. His upper body grew out, and his lower section grew in, covered with pants. A ring appeared in his nose, his horns grew larger. Finally, a large nasty looking club appeared in his outstretched hand, "Minitarmon!"

"Alright Minitarmon." TK said, "Now go get that Control Spire."

"I will do my best." Minitarmon said.

"And he won't be alone." Came a voice from behind. Everyone looked back behind them, and saw Centarumon standing there, "I owe you that much for freeing me form that dark ring."

"Then lets do it Centarumon." Minitarmon shouted as he and Centarumon charged at Megakabuterimon and Giantmon. Minitarmon swung his club around, "_Lighting Club_!" he shouted as he brought it down hard on the ground, sending out a pulse of electrical energy right at Giantmon.

"I don't think so Minitarmon," Giantmon shouted as he drew out his own club, "_Basher Club_!" and brought his club down hard in the path of the pulse. However, the pulse suddenly changed heading, and went around his club, striking him in the foot, and sending an electric shock through him, knocking him out.

"Centarumon, now." Minitarmon said as Giantmon fell over, and he jumped at Megakabuterimon.

"Here goes," Centarumon said as he brought his hand up and the barrow popped out again, "_Solar Ray_!" he shouted as a blast of energy leapt out right for the spire.

"Oh no you don't," Megakabuterimon said as he knocked Minitarmon away from him, "_Horn Buster_!" And a blast of electrical energy shot out from Megakabuterimon's right at Centarumon's blast. However Centarumon's blast hit the spire before Megakabuterimon's blast could stop it, and it to slammed into the spire, and the force of both attacks caused the control spire to fall over.

"Now Patamon," TK shouted, as the tiny digimon flew out of his arms, "digivolve."

"Right," Patamon said as he began to glow, "Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Angemon," Izzy shouted, "the only way to help Minitarmon is to digivolve again."

Angemon nodded, and began to glow yellow, "Angemon digivolve to…Magnaangemon!" 

"Magnaangemon," Minitarmon shouted, "let's attack them together."

"I am with you Minitarmon." Magnaangemon said as the sword Excaliber popped out of his wrist, _Gate of Destiny_!"

"_Atomic Horns_!" Minitarmon shouted.

"I will help you as well," Centarumon said as he walked up next to Minitarmon, "_Solar Ray_!"

All three attacks hit Megakabuterimon, and he fell hard to the ground, and reverted back to Tentomon. He then got up and flew away before anyone could say stop him. Minitarmon reverted back into Torusmon, and ran up to Giantmon. Magnaangemon landed next to him, and he looked up at the Ultimate digimon, "Is there anything that you can do to help him Magnaangemon?"

"Stand back Torusmon, and I will try." Magnaangemon said just as TK and Izzy came running up to them. Magnaangemon crossed his arms in front of him, "_Magna Antidote_!" he said, as a multicolored light spread across Giantmon. After a few seconds, the dark spiral disengaged, and disappeared. The light faded, and Magnaangemon reverted back into Patamon again, just as Giantmon opened his eyes.

******

An hour later they were all back at the stadium. "How can I ever thank you again digi-destined. Once again you have saved me from a life of being a slave to evil."

"It was nothing Giantmon." TK said.

Giantmon then looked at Torusmon, and smiled, "And you were once again the one that helped to save me as well little buddy."

"It was a pleasure Giantmon, but what are you going to do now, after all you are not safe from the Emperor here."

"Torusmon is right Giantmon," Izzy put in, "what will you do now?"

"Centarumon and I plan to go off and try to help other digimon that are the Digimon Emperor's slaves, and maybe one day be able to help you in your fight with him."

"Then we wish you luck," Patamon said, "but if you ever need us, just find a TV, and call us."

Giantmon nodded, "Will do Patamon." He then turned and left to meet up with Centarumon who was waiting on the other side of the stadium.

TK, Patamon, Izzy, and Torusmon also turned and headed back to the TV in order to head back home and meet up with the other digi-destined.

******

(Narrator) "Another of the six has been found. But will Joe and Mimi be able to find Leathermon and Ivymon before Gomamon and Palmon find them? Find out the answer to these questions and more in the next Chapter of the New Digimon Return."

To be Continued in Chapter 5: Sincere to the End


	5. Ch 5: Sincere to the End

****

The New Digimon Return

Chapter 5: Sincere to the End

"This is TK. Gazimon attacked Izzy, Patamon, and me when we emerged from the digiport. Patamon armor digivolved to Pegasusmon and destroyed the dark rings controlling them. We then went on to find the stadium were Izzy had first met Torusmon in ruins. Inside we met Giantmon, who was Torusmon's partner, and who led us to the cave where he was sleeping. When we got there, we were attacked by Tentomon and Centarumon who knocked Giantmon out. Izzy made a break for the cave, and Pegasusmon was able to destroy the dark ring that was controlling Centarumon. Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon, and was able to get a dark spiral onto Giantmon before we could stop him. Kabuterimon and Giantmon were able to overwhelm Pegasusmon, and he reverted back to Patamon. Toromon then showed up with Izzy, and we found the dark spire that was keeping Patamon from digivolving. Kabuterimon digivolved to Megakabuterimon, and it was obvious that we needed more help, so Toromon digivolved to Minitarmon. Centarumon then woke up, and helped us to destroy the spire, and allow Patamon to digivolve to Angemon and then to Magnaangemon. And together with Centarumon and Minitarmon, they were able to defeat Megakabuterimon, and save Giantmon."

After emerging from the TV, Mimi, Yolie, and Hawkmon all stood up, and began to look around. "So were do we go from here Mimi?" asked Yolie.

Mimi looked back at the younger digi-destined, and remembered the first time that she met Yolie and her digimon Hawkmon. From the beginning, there was a connection between the two of them, and she knew that Yolie was completely aware of it. Push her thoughts aside, Mimi returned to the matter at hand, and pulled out her digivice. The digivice immediately got not just a lock on one signal, but o two signals. "That's strange." Mimi said.

"What is?" asked Hawkmon.

Mimi held up her digivice so that both Yolie and Hawkmon could see it, "It is picking up two signals, not just the one that is coming from Ivymon."

Yolie immediately pulled out her D-3, which, from what Mimi could understand was an advanced version of her own digivice, and quickly picked up a signal on it as well. "I got something to," Yolie said, "but it is only one signal." She looked at her D-3 a little more, and then snapped her fingers together, "I know what it is." She said, "It must be a new digiegg."

"Then it is my job to see that you do not get it." Came a voice form behind them.

Both girls and Hawkmon turned around to see were the voice had come from. Behind them stood a huge digimon that looked like a lion, holding a large sword. "Leomon!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Leomon?" Yolie and Hawkmon asked at the same time.

"Yeah," Mimi said, "Leomon is an old friend of the original digi-destined." Mimi began to move closer to her friend, when Yolie grabber her.

"Look at his arm Mimi," Yolie said, and pointed to it, "he is being controlled by a dark ring."

"It is by the order of the Digimon Emperor that you be destroyed." Leomon said as he brought one of his fists up, "_Fist of the Beast King_!"

Acting quickly, Hawkmon knocked both Mimi and Yolie out of the way of the blast, "I believe that it is time for me to get to work." Hawkmon said to Yolie.

Yolie nodded, "Right Hawkmon," she then held her D-3 up, "Digiarmor energize!"

A streak of red light left the D-3, and hit Hawkmon, "Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Halsemon, The Wings of Love!" Halsemon looked at Leomon, "Let us end this now Leomon, before this turns into a big fight."

"Never Halsemon," Leomon said, "I have my orders to destroy them, and that is what I intend to do." Leomon then raised his hand up once again, "_Fist of the Beast King_!" and sent a blast out at Halsemon.

Halsemon quickly jumped up into the air, dodging the blast completely, and his eyes began to glow, "Then you leave me no choice Leomon, _Eagle Eye_!" two beams leapt out of Halsemon's eyes, and went right at Leomon. The other digimon raised his sword up, and deflected the shots away from him.

"Halsemon," Mimi shouted, "you can't beat Leomon without help. Get down here and pick us up so that we can get Ivymon."

Halsemon nodded, and circled around, landing next to Yolie and Mimi. When they were both on, he took off again, and flew in the direction that both Mimi and Yolie had indicated earlier.

******

Leomon watched as Halsemon disappeared out of sight, and turned to see another digimon approaching him. "They got away." He said to the other digimon.

"I know," Palmon said, "But we know the direction that they are going in, and when we get there, it will all be over for the those two digi-destined." An Airdramon then came in and landed next to the 2 of them, and they both climbed onto it.

******

Halsemon flew as far as he could before landing. Mimi and Yolie both got off of the digimon and he reverted back to Hawkmon, sending the digiegg of Love that he had used to digivolve back to Yolie's D-Terminal. "So now were do we go?" Hawkmon asked.

Both Yolie and Mimi held up their digivices, and looked at them. "According to my digivice, it looks like we go in this direction." Mimi said, pointing in one direction.

Yolie nodded, "That is what my D-3 is saying as well, and it does not look like much of a walk to get there either." As the three of them began to walk toward the signal, that both Ivymon and the new digiegg were sending, Yolie looked over at Mimi, and saw that she was deep in thought. "What is it Mimi?" Yolie asked out of genuine concern.

Mimi looked at Yolie, "Oh, I was just thinking about the last time that I saw Leomon." Mimi said.

"It may be a long walk, you may want to tell us about it." Hawkmon said.

Mimi smiled at the digimon, and nodded, "Ok I guess that it might pass the time a little better." Mimi began to search for the right words to begin the story, "Well, it all began right after we stopped Rexmon, and defeated Rocketemon, Venommyotismon, and Metaldevimon. We found out that while we were back home trying to find Kari and Gatomon that the Digital World had begun to warp into a giant mountain called Spiral Mountain. It was created by the evil Dark Masters, who were all Mega level digimon."

"Mega digimon?" Yolie asked.

"The next level after Ultimate." Mimi explained. "Well, anyway, each of the Dark Masters controlled one of each of the four sections that formed the Mountain. Metalseadramon controlled the oceans, Puppetmon controlled the forests, Machindramon controlled the cities, and Piedmon, the leader of the Dark Masters, controlled the dark colorless section." Mimi thought back, and a tear came to her eyes, "Several digimon sacrificed themselves so that we could have a chance to defeat the Masters. And thanks to their sacrifice we were able to defeat Metalseadramon right away. Puppetmon was the next Dark Master on our list. But before we could even get to him, one his henchman, Cherrymon, tricked Matt into thinking that he had to fight Tai. Gabumon went along with it, but reluctantly. Thankfully before any real damage could be done, one of who we have come to call the Caretakers, found Kari, and used her body to tell us about how we had actually became the digi-destined. After she had finished, we all were returned to were we had last been when Matt and Tai fought, and it was there that Matt went off on his own with Gabumon, and Joe, Gomamon, Palmon, and myself went off as well. During that time, we found another old enemy of ours Ogremon hurt. We fixed him up, and then were attacked by Metaletemon, who was another Mega form of our old enemy Etemon. Thankfully, we were all saved by another Mega digimon, Saberleomon."

"Saberleomon." Yolie said, "I take it that he was Leomon."

Mimi nodded, "And still was in a way. You see during the battle with Devimon, Leomon was exposed to the powers of our digivices several times, and as a result of that he was given the power to digivolve straight to his Mega form."

"So what happened?" Hawkmon asked.

"Well, Metaletemon found us, and Leomon digivolved to Saberleomon. However he was badly hurt when he tried to save me. Ikkakumon digivolved to his Ultimate form of Zudomon, and used his attack to weaken Metaletemon enough so that Saberleomon could defeat him." Tears began to form in Mimi's eyes once again, "After the battle, Saberleomon changed back into Leomon, and he was reconfigured right before our eyes." Mimi stopped walking, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have never forgotten what he did, and how he paid for it either."

Yolie walked over to Mimi, and took her hands in her own, "Don't worry Mimi," she said, "we will get Leomon back, no matter what it takes."

"Thank Yolie." Mimi said as the two girls embraced.

"I would hate to interrupt this touchy scene," Hawkmon began, "but I think that it would be wise of me to let you know that we have arrived at the cave." Both Mimi and Yolie broke their hug, and looked at the entrance to a cave, and then up to see the symbol of the Crest of Sincerity above it.

"And so have we." Came a familiar voice from behind them. Mimi was the first one to turn around, and see that Palmon and Leomon had followed them to the cave. "Now surrender to the Digimon Emperor."

Hawkmon looked up at Yolie, "Now Yolie?" he asked.

"Now Hawkmon." Yolie said as she pulled out her D-3, "Digiarmor Energize!"

Once again a red streak of light emerged form the D-3, and flew right at Hawkmon. "Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Halsemon, The Wings of Love!"

"Two can play at that game." Palmon said a small device attached to the Dark Spiral began to glow as well, "Palmon dark digivolve to…Togemon!"

Togemon and Leomon began to close in on Halsemon, when a voice suddenly called out "_Pummel Whack_!" and a purple blast of energy hit Leomon sending him flying hard into a large rock behind him. A large green digimon then jumped down from above, and landed right in front of Halsemon. "I guess that he didn't see that one coming did he?" Ogremon said as he looked back at Mimi and Yolie.

"Ogremon!" Mimi shouted as she ran over a hugged the digimon, "What are you doing here?"

Ogremon looked down at Mimi, and indicated Halsemon, "I spotted Leomon and your old friend coming this way, so I followed them here, and it was a good thing that I did to."

"Well, that is one mistake that you will never make again Ogremon, _Light Speed Jabbing_!" Togemon shouted as she came in and hit Ogremon hard enough to send him flying past the group, into the side of the cliff that the cave was bore into. Togemon looked at Mimi, "And now it is your turn."

Halsemon moved fast, and jumped in front of Togemon, "If you want her you will have to get through me first, _Tempest Wing_!" two blasts shot out form either side of Halsemon's helmet, and hit Togemon hard. "Now Mimi, go and get Ivymon so that she can help us in this battle."

"But!" Mimi began, but she did not have any time to finish as Ogremon, who had obviously recovered from Togemon's attack, grabbed her and rushed he to the cave entrance.

"He is right," the digimon said as he dropped her off, "if Togemon digivolves, we will be outgunned." Ogremon looked back at Leomon who was just now recovering from his attack, and then back at Mimi, "we can hold things until you get back." Before Mimi could say another word, Ogremon turned around, and charged at Leomon. That was also the last thing that Mimi saw as she turned around, and ran into the cave.

******

Mimi followed the signal that her digivice was letting out as best she could, wishing the entire time that she had listened to the others when they had explained how to follow a signal years ago. Finally, she came up to a large chamber, and found a place to sit down and try to get her barrings. She leaned against the chamber wall, and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them back up, Mimi saw to he amazement a green light coming form the other side of the chamber. She walked over to it, and saw what looked like a yellow shell sitting on top of one of those throwing stars that she remembered Ninjimon using when they had found Leathermon for the first time. 'What is that?' Mimi thought to herself when she saw a symbol on the side of it. She leaned closer, and saw the familiar tear drop image that she knew so well "The Crest of Sincerity." She said. "Maybe I can get this to Yolie, and Hawkmon can armor digivolve to a new form." Mimi grabbed both sides of the digiegg, and tried to lift it up, but it would not budge. She then remembered that Tai, Izzy, and Sora could not pick up the digieggs with their Crests on them either. "The best thing that I can do now, is to find Ivymon, and then get Yolie in here to try and lift this digiegg." She said as she turned around a leaned against the wall of the chamber.

Suddenly, her digivice began to go off. Mimi held it up, and saw that it was emitting a greenish light. She then spotted a nearby rock formation begin to glow green as well. She walked over, and saw that the formation was beginning to take a familiar shape.

******

Ogremon brought the heavy end of his bone club down at Leomon, but he deflected it away with his sword. Leomon then brought his fist up, "_Fist of the Beast King_!" and blasted Ogremon.

Meanwhile, Halsemon used his advantage of flight to constantly fly past Togemon at high speeds. "Give it up Togemon," Halsemon said as he made another pass, "you can not stop me while I'm in the air."

"We will see about that Halsemon, _Needle Spray_!" Togemon shouted as needles began to shoot out at Halsemon.

The armor digimon did his best to dodge the attack, but several of them hit him, and he fell hard to the ground. He was about to get up again, when he was hit by a blast from Leomon, and was thrown against the side of the cliff. He then began to glow red, and the Digiegg of Love left him as he reverted back to Hawkmon. "Hawkmon no!" Yolie shouted, as she ran over to her fallen friend.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Leomon said as he raised his fist up to attack.

Hawkmon got up, and placed himself between Leomon and Yolie, "_Pauline Spray_!" came a shout from the cave entrance, and a mist of some sort flew over and covered Leomon. The Champion digimon screamed in pain, and fell down trying to get the stuff off of him. Yolie and Hawkmon looked over, and saw Mimi standing there with a plant digimon standing next to her. "That got him out of the fight for a few minutes." Ivymon said.

"Now lets get that dark ring off of him so that he can help us in this fight." Mimi said as her digivice began to go off.

Ivymon nodded, and then began to glow, "Ivymon digivolve to…Rosemon!" Rosemon moved in on Leomon, "Now Leomon it is time to free you of that dark ring."

"I don't think so." Togemon said as she moved in fast and hard, decking Rosemon with a powerful right hook.

Rosemon fell back a little, "Sorry to do this Togemon, but _Leaf Blade_!" several razor sharp leaves flew out at Togemon and hit her. Togemon fell hard to the ground, "Have you had enough?"

"I am just getting started." Togemon said as once again the device attached to her dark spiral began to glow, "Togemon dark digivolve to…Lillymon!" Lillymon floated before them all, but this Lillymon was a much darker one than the one that had save Mimi so many times before.

Quickly Mimi ran over to Yolie, and grabbed both her and Hawkmon, "Come on, you two have to come with me." Mimi said as she began to pull them both to the cave. "Rosemon," She shouted, "Quick digivolve before we go inside."

"You got it Mimi." Rosemon said as she began to glow. "Rosemon digivolve to…" Rosemon's pink pedals turned into a bright shade of red, and all of her leaves turned into thorns, her arms and legs doubled in size, as well as the rest of her body. "Thornedrosemon!"

******

Mimi, Yolie, and Hawkmon ran into the cave, "What is this about Mimi?" Yolie asked as they ran though the cave as fast as they could.

"You will see." Mimi said as they ran around a corner, heading for the chamber that she had found Ivymon, and one other item in. They all tuned another corner, and entered the chamber. Mimi stopped, and looked around a little, and then spotted it right were it had been when she and Ivymon had rushed out.

All three of them walked up to the digiegg, "It's a digiegg." Hawkmon said.

"Right," Mimi said, "and I bet that it belongs to you Yolie."

"Why do you say that Mimi?" Yolie asked.

Mimi pointed to the image on the digiegg, "That is the Crest of Sincerity," Mimi began, "and I don't know of any of the other new digi-destined that are as sincere as you are, now try to pick it up."

Yolie nodded, and stepped up to the digiegg, "Ok, here goes." She said as she gripped the digiegg, and lifted it right up.

"I knew it." Mimi said.

"Now I say lets use it to try and free Leomon and Lillymon." Hawkmon said.

Yolie nodded, and held the digiegg up, "Digiarmor Energize!"

The digiegg began to glow a bright green, then changed into energy, and flew right at Hawkmon, joining with him, "Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Surimon, The Samurai of Sincerity!" 

"_Flower Cannon_!" Lillymon shouted as she shot a blast from her cannon.

"_Fist of the Beast King_!" A now fully recovered Leomon shouted.

Both attacks hit Thornedrosemon and Ogremon. "We can't keep this up for much longer Thornedrosemon." Ogremon said.

"We won't have to, because we are getting to the root of the problem," Thornedrosemon said, "_Root Whip_!" she shouted as both of her arms grew down into the ground, and dug their way to Leomon, wrapping him up in them. "Now Ogremon use your attack to free him from the ring."

"Right," Ogremon said as he brought his fist up, "_Pummel Whack_!" he shouted as a purple blast shot out at Leomon's arm.

"_Flower Cannon_!" Lillymon shouted, and her attack hit Ogremon's before it had a chance to get near to Leomon. Lillymon shot again, this time breaking Thornedrosemon's grip on Leomon. "Now this ends." Lillymon said, as she got ready to shoot again.

"_Double Star_!" came a shout, and a giant star flew past Lillymon. Surimon then landed in front of Thornedrosemon and Ogremon.

Lillymon laughed, "You missed whoever you are."

"No he didn't!" Came a shout from below. Lillymon looked down to see that Leomon was now free of dark ring, a scratch on his arm and the giant star in the ground next to him showed why. "Now, give a message to the Emperor for me, _Fist of the Beast King_!" Leomon shouted as blasted Lillymon.

"Go for the dark spiral everyone." Yolie shouted.

"Right, _Double Star_!" Surimon shouted as his arms extended out at Lillymon.

"_Pummel Whack_!" Ogremon added.

"_Thorn Missiles_!" Thornedrosemon finished.

All three attacks hit Lillymon, and she fell to the ground hard, reverting back to Palmon. But before anyone could make a move to try and help her, and Airdramon flew down, and grabbed her, flying away back to the Emperors base.

******

After the battle, Ogremon had left, and Leomon decided to walked back to the portal with Mimi, Ivymon, Yolie, and Hawkmon. "Thank you for saving me Mimi." Leomon said as they arrived at the portal.

"Actually," Mimi said, "it was Hawkmon that saved you by destroying that dark ring."

"But," Hawkmon began, "it was you that found the Digiegg of Sincerity that allowed me to become Surimon, so it was you that truly saved Leomon."

"But it is to bad that we could not get Palmon back as well." Yolie said.

"Don't worry Yolie," Mimi said, "I know that we will get Palmon and the others back in as soon as we find out if the others had gotten the other 4 digimon."

Leomon nodded, "And with the added power of the armor digimon, you should not have much of a problem getting Palmon and the others back. Until then I wish you all the best of luck, and hope that we will meet again soon." Leomon then turned and walked away.

All 4 of them waved, and then turned back to the portal, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am ready to get back home."

"And then tomorrow we will come back to the Digital World and get Palmon and the others back." Ivymon said. Everyone smiled, as Yolie opened the digiport, and they all went through it.

(Narrator) Now that five of the new digimon have been found, will Joe and Cody be able to find Leathermon before they must fight their friend Gomamon? Find out in the next chapter of The New Digimon Return.

To be continued in Chapter 6: Old Reliable


	6. Ch 6: Old Reliable

The New Digimon Return ****

The New Digimon Return

Chapter 6: Old Reliable

"Hi, this is Yolie. Mimi, Hawkmon, and I had no sooner appeared though the digiport, when we were attacked by Leomon, who was under the control of a dark ring. Hawkmon armor digivolved to Halsemon, and tried to fight Leomon, but it was no use, so he carried Mimi and myself away from the battle. Mimi then told us the story about how Leomon, as Saberleomon, had saved her life when Metaletemon had attacked her and Joe, at the cost of his own life. After that we found the cave, but were once again attacked by Leomon, and this time Palmon was with him. Hawkmon armor digivolved again, in order to fight them, only this time he was backed up by Ogremon, who had followed us. Palmon dark digivolved to Togemon, and gave Halsemon a good fight. Meanwhile Mimi had run into the cave, and had not only found Ivymon, but also the Digiegg of Sincerity. Ivymon then joined the battle as Rosemon, and then digivolved into Thornedrosemon. Mimi dragged me and Hawkmon into the cave to get the digiegg. I was able to lift it, and Hawkmon armor digivolved to Surimon. Surimon was able to free Leomon from the control of the dark ring, and together with Thornedrosemon, Ogremon, and Shurimon were able to defeat Lillymon. I hope that everyone finds their new digimon soon."

Joe looked out at the natural rock formation that created a sort of bay that lead out into the digital ocean. As he looked out, he remembered the last time that he was in the oceans of the Digital World trying to outrun Metalseadramon. He shook his head as he remembered the sacrifice that Whamon had made in order to give Wargreymon the chance he needed to defeat Metalseadramon once and for all. He then looked down at Cody and Armadillomon as they also looking out into the bay, and then at the ocean beyond. He then noticed that Cody looked a little pail, and placed his hand on the younger digidestined shoulder, "Is something wrong Cody?" Joe asked.

Cody looked up at Joe with an innocent look in his eyes that made him remember just how young Cody really was. When he had first met the new digidestined only a month earlier, Cody instantly reminded Joe of TK and Kari when they first came to the Digital World, and how they had immediately grown up quite a bit after all of the thing that they had gone through starting with Devimon, and ending with Appocallymon. However, unlike TK and Kari, Cody, from the moment that he first got his D-3, had immediately taken the responsibility of being a digidestined to heart. This however was the first time that Joe had ever really seen Cody truly shaken up. "Don't worry about me Joe," Cody said, "lets just try to find Leathermon so that we can save the other digimon from Ken."

Joe knew that Cody was not telling him the entire truth, but he also knew that when he felt it was right, Cody would tell him what was wrong. Joe gave Cody a warm smile, "Good idea Cody." Joe said as he pulled out his digivice, and immediately got not just one signal, but two. "That's odd."

"What's that?" Armadillomon asked

"My digivice is picking up 2 signals." Joe said.

Cody immediately pulled out his D-3, and looked at it. "I am picking up one of those signals to Joe." Cody said, and a smile spread across his face, "I bet that it is a new digiegg."

Joe thought this over. The power of the 5 digieggs that they had found so far had given Armadillomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, and Patamon the ability to armor digivolve when all other digimon were unable to thanks to the dark digivice that the Digimon Emperor had. If there was a new digiegg nearby, then that meant that one of the 5 digimon that could armor digivolve could become twice as powerful, or that a new digidestined was to show up soon. Whatever the case may be, Joe knew that they had to find that digiegg. "I think that you are right Cody," Joe confirmed, as he looked at his digivice, "and from what it looks like, both the digiegg and Leathermon are close to each other." Joe looked at the digivice again, and then pointed out to a cliff that overlooked the ocean on the other side of the bay, "Over there I believe."

"Then lets get going." Armadillomon said. Joe and Cody smiled at the digimon, and they all headed off to the cliff.

******

As his head peaked up over the water, Gomamon watched as Joe, Cody, and Armadillomon headed started to make their way around the cliff to a cave on the other side of the bay. He ducked his head back under the water, and looked at the Divermon that had been in the area. "Go and attack them, while we make our way to the cave that they are going to. The Emperor will be most interested in what we find there." The Divermon nodded, and headed off to do as they were told. Gomamon then turned to face the digimon that the Emperor had sent with him. "And you are with me."

"Yes sir." The digimon said as he nodded, and then followed Gomamon in the direction of the cliff.

******

It had not taken Joe, Cody, and Armadillomon long to get to the cliff. Joe moved closer to the edge, and looked down. He saw the cave entrance, and then over it he could just barley make out the image of the Crest of Reliability over it. "This looks like the place." Joe said as he moved away from the edge.

"How can you tell Joe?" Cody asked.

"I saw what looked like the Crest of Reliability over the entrance of the cave, just like on the cave were we found Pyromon yesterday." Joe said, as he placed his chin into his hand to think about think about something, "The only problem is how do we get down there to get to Leathermon and the new digiegg?"

Armadillomon moved up to them, and smiled, "This looks like a job for Digmon."

"I agree." Cody said as he held up his D-3, "Digiarmor Energize!" He shouted as a purple beam of light leapt out of the D-3 and hit Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon, The Drill of Knowledge!"

"The Drill of Knowledge," Joe asked, "I thought it was the Drill of Power."

Digmon looked at Joe, and shrugged, "I thought that it made me sound smarter, after all I am a product of the Digiegg of Knowledge."

Joe smiled, closed his eyes, and shrugged, "I guess that you're right." He then turned his attention back to the matter at hand, "Now, how about getting us to that cave."

Digmon nodded, "Don't worry Joe, I will have us to that cave before you can say _Rock Cracking_!" Digmon then leaned over, and plunged all of his drills into the ground, and he disappeared under the ground. Joe and Cody both watched the hole and a short time later, Digmon came out of the ground. "Now can I dig a hole or can I dig a hole?" Digmon asked as Joe and Cody both moved over to the hole to look down.

"Good job Digmon." Cody said as he move to the hole and looked down, "It's a long way down Joe." He said.

Joe looked over the side, and nodded, and then began to rummage through the duffel bag that he had brought along. "Yeah, but it is a good thing that I came prepared." And he pulled out a long rope from the bag.

It had not taken Joe and Cody long to find a nearby rock to secure the rope to. They then brought it back to the hole and through what was left of it over the side. Joe then rapped the rope around himself, and then put on some gloves that he also had in his bag. "I will be right back with Leathermon Cody." Cody nodded, and he watched as Joe began to lower himself down the hole.

Cody figured that Joe had made it to the halfway point when he saw a light come on. Then suddenly, a spear came whizzing through the air, and hit the rope. "JOE!" Cody shouted as he saw the end of the rope disappear into the hole. He then turned around and saw several digimon standing there looking at them.

"Divermon." Digmon said, "That would explain the spear."

The lead Divermon pointed at Cody, "By order of the Digimon Emperor you are to be destroyed. _Striking Fish_!" he shouted, as all of the other Divermon followed suit.

"I don't think so boys," Digmon said, "_Gold Rush_!" he shouted, and all of the drill on him shot out at the spears, stopping all of them before they got anywhere near Cody.

******

Joe opened his eyes, and sat up. He looked at the rope that was sprawled out next to him, and saw that it had been cut. He knew that it had not be either Cody or Digmon, so it had to be one of the Ken's controlled digimon. Joe shook his head, and began to stand up. He knew that he had at least fallen 20 feet, and felt lucky that he had not broken anything. He then heard the sounds of battle up at the entrance that Digmon had made, 'I had better hurry up and find Leathermon, and the new digiegg.' And he stumbled into the next chamber of the cave, and began to feel a little dizzy. 'I must have gotten a slight concussion when I fell' Joe thought as he sat down on a small ledge and placed his head in his hands.

Before he could even lean back against the wall of the chamber, Joe noticed a glow coming from the entrance to another chamber in the cave. He waited for a moment, and then walked into the chamber. Once inside he found that the source of the of the glow came from an object on the other side of the chamber, and decided that it was best to go over and see what it was.

******

"_Gold Rush_!" Digmon shouted as he once again shot out all of his drill bits, only this time it was at the Divermon. All of the bits hit their mark, and one by one the Divermon were all freed from the control of the dark rings, and walked away a bit disoriented, but otherwise unharmed.  
"Good job Digmon." Cody said as he ran up to Digmon, only to be thrown back by an exploding missile that hit just behind Digmon.

"You may have defeated those incompetent Divermon," came a familiar voice from behind them, "but you will have a harder time with me and my partner."

Both Cody and Digmon looked and saw Ikkakumon standing before them, a giant creature that looked like an old sea serpent behind him. "Digmon who is that other digimon?"

"That's Megaseadramon," Digmon said as he started to get up, "he's an Ultimate level digimon."

Cody thought about the situation for a second, "Digmon I know that Joe is ok. That means that you will have to try and hold them off by yourself."

"No problem Cody." Digmon said, as he prepared himself for battle.

******

Joe had gotten close enough to the object to determine that it was the digiegg that they had detected. As he stood before it, he saw that it was sort of shaped like a pop bottle, was purple on one side, with the Crest of Reliability on it, and mostly white on the other with black lines going from one side to the other, and a light blue oval shape near to the bottom. Placing a hand on either side of the digiegg, he tried to pick it up, but was unable to do so. However a grayish light filled the chamber, and he let go of the digiegg when something caught his eye. On a nearby ledge a stone was emitting the same grayish glow, and before Joe's eyes, it began to take a new shape.

******

"_Thunder Javelin_!" Megaseadramon shouted as a bolt of lightning shot out at Digmon. However Digmon moved fast, and dodged the attack by diving behind some rocks.

"_Gold Rush_!" Digmon shouted as he jumped up over the rocks, and aimed for the dark spiral on Megaseadramon. But just as the drill bits were about to shoot out, he was nailed from behind by Ikkakumon, and they all missed their target.

"_Harpoon Torpedo_!" Ikkakumon shouted, as the horn on his head shot out. It split open to reveal a missile inside of it. The missile struck the ground right next to Digmon, and he was thrown back against a nearby tree, knocking it over.

"_Thunder Javelin_!" Megaseadramon shouted, and he shot out a blast of electrical energy at Digmon. The force of this blast made Digmon revert back to Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon NO!" Cody shouted as he ran over to help his friend.

"Say goodbye digidestined." Ikkakumon said as he got ready to fire again.

"_Laser Disks_!" Came a shout from the area near the side of the cliff, and several disks of energy flew in and struck Ikkakumon and Megaseadramon.

Cody and Armadillomon looked over, and saw a giant alligator like digimon standing on two legs. Next to the digimon was Joe. "Ok Alimon, let's get Cody and Armadillomon down to that cave."

"You got it Joe." Alimon said as he got ready to attack again.

"I don't think so." Ikkakumon said as the small device attached to his dark spiral began to glow, "Ikkakumon dark digivolve to…Zudomon!"

Joe looked up at this new Zudomon. His shell, as well as his hammer, was covered with spikes. The horn on top of his head was covered with what looked like razor sharp points, and all of the fur that covered his body was completely black. Cody and Armadillomon quickly moved ran up to Joe and Alimon, "Joe is that Zudomon?" Cody asked.

"I'm afraid so Cody." Joe said in disbelief, he then regained his senses, and looked back at Alimon, "Ok Alimon, it is time to digivolve to Ultimate."

"You got it Joe." Alimon said as he began to glow, "Alimon digivolve to…" Electricity, starting at Alimons head, worked its way down his body. The electricity left in its wake, cybernetic parts. When the electricity had reached his feet, a canon appeared on his left shoulder, and a small computer panel on his right wrist. A nasty looking weapon type device appeared on his left wrist, and two more cannons on ether side of him, "Cyberalimon!"

Cody watched as Cyberalimon stood before them looking at Zudomon and Megaseadramon intently. The Ultimate digimon then turned back to Joe, Cody, and Armadillomon, "You guys go and get that digiegg, I will hold these two off." He said to them in a mechanical voice.

Joe nodded, and turned to Cody grabbing his arm and pulling him with him, Armadillomon close behind them. The three of them began down the cliff, via a very small path that led down it. "I don't know if I can make it Joe." Cody said as they got about half way down the path.

"You can do it Cody." Joe said in a reassuring voice. "Besides, I found the new digiegg, and I believe that it belongs to you."

"Why do you say that Joe?" Cody asked.

"Because it has the Crest of Reliability on it, and I can't think of any other digidestined that is worthy of that crest than you." Joe said as they reached the bottom of the path. The three of them moved to the entrance of the cave, and got into it just as Cyberalimon was knocked over the side of the cliff by Zudomon and Megaseadramon, right into the water. The other two digimon jumped in right after Cyberalimon, but Joe, Cody, and Armadillomon were already far inside of the cave when the wave that was created by the two digimon hit the cave entrance, and collapsed a boulder right in front of it.

******

Both Cody and Joe coughed as the chamber that they were in filled up with dust from the collapsed boulder. The three of them began to move though the cave, until they heard an explosion outside, and the walls began to crack, letting water seep into the cave. "This part of the cave must be under the water level." Armadillomon said.

"It must be," Joe confirmed, and looked ahead of them, "come on, the new digiegg is this way." As he began to move, Joe noticed that Cody was not moving. "What's wrong Cody?" Joe asked.

"I can't move Joe," Cody said, his eyes not leaving the sight of the water coming into the cave, "I am to scared."

"What are you scared about Cody?" Armadillomon asked.

"Ever since I was little, I have had this dream were I was trapped under the water, with no way to get out. It is because of that that I have always been afraid of the water, especially the ocean."

Joe moved up behind Cody, and placed a hand on his shoulder, and turned him away from the sight of the incoming water, "I can understand what you mean Cody," Joe said, "back when we fought the Dark Masters, the original digidestined were trapped under the water for some time while we were being chased by the evil Metalseadramon." Joe smiled at Cody, "After the chase was over, an old friend of ours, Whamon, who was the digimon that saved us from Metalseadramon, was blasted and then reconfigured. After that, some of us felt that we would never be able to go near water again."

"You did?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," Joe said, "but we all knew that we would have to go back into the water someday, so we all decided that if we ever had to, we would just think about the sacrifice that Whamon made to make sure that we would have the chance to do so again." Joe paused for a moment, "This all goes back to when I told you that everything happens for a reason in the Digital World. And I would bet my entire college fund that you are here to conquer your fear of the water in some way."

"You really think so Joe?" Cody asked, and Joe nodded in agreement. Cody nodded as well, "Then lets go and get that digiegg Joe."

Joe nodded, and led Cody and Armadillomon into the very next chamber, where he found the digiegg right where he had left it. "There it is Cody, go ahead and try to pick it up."

Cody and Armadillomon moved up to the digiegg, and grabbed it on both sides. He then lifted the digiegg, and it moved off of the ledge without any effort by Cody. "I knew it." Joe said as he moved up to Cody and Armadillomon. Then all of a sudden, water began to flow into the chamber. "Quick Cody," Joe said, "use it."

Cody nodded, and held the digiegg up, "Digiarmor Energize!" he said, as the digiegg began to glow, changing into energy and then shooting to Armadillomon, who also began to glow.

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Submarimon, The Reliable Guardian of the Sea!"

******

Cyberalimon did not know how long it had been since Zudomon had knocked him into the water, he didn't even know how long it had been since Megaseadramon had blasted him against the underwater part of the cliff. All that he knew was that he needed to buy Joe and his friends enough time to get to that digiegg, and it to digivolve Armadillomon. Cyberalimon pushed a command into his computer panel, and he aimed his canons at the 2 digimon, "_Cyber Canon_!" he shouted as an icy blast shot out of each of all three canons.

"_Vulcan's Hammer_!" Zudomon shouted as he struck his hammer against the ocean floor and a blast leapt out at Cyberalimon.

"_Thunder Javelin_!" Megaseadramon followed, sending out a blast of electricity at Cyberalimon. Unfortunately Cyberalimon's attacks missed their targets, but both attacks hit him, and he was thrown back against a nearby rock formation.

"I am sorry that I could not hold them off Joe." Cyberalimon said as he watched the 2 digimon advance onto him. Zudomon soon stood before him, holding his hammer high above his head ready to bring it down on Cyberalimon, when suddenly the underwater part of the cliff began to crack, and burst outward, as a new digimon came out of it.

"Let's go Submarimon, we have to help Cyberalimon." Cody said from a small cockpit on the top of the new armor digimon.

"You got it Cody," Submarimon said as he closed in on Megaseadramon, "_Oxygen Torpedo_!" he shouted as he launched four transparent torpedoes at Megaseadramon. All four torpedoes hit him in the area of the dark spiral, and Submarimon did not slow down as his point rammed into it, shattering the spiral.

"NO!" Zudomon shouted, as he quickly turned to face this new threat. 

This however gave Cyberalimon the chance that he needed to turn the tables on Zudomon, "_Cyber Canon_!" Cyberalimon shouted as his canons once again shot at Zudomon, this time though the canons hit their target, and Zudomon was propelled out of the water right back onto the cliff. He then reverted back to Gomamon.

"Gomamon!" Joe shouted as he tried to run up to his fallen friend, only to be beaten by an Airdramon, which quickly grabbed Gomamon and flew away with him. Cyberalimon quickly got to the top of the cliff, with Cody and Armadillomon right behind him only a few minutes later.

******

"I am sorry that I could not get Gomamon back Joe." Leathermon said as they arrived at the TV.

Joe smiled at Leathermon, "You did your best Leathermon, and that is all that I could as for you to do." He then turned to Cody, "Now how about we head for home Cody, we have a big day tomorrow."

Cody nodded, and held up his D-3, "Digiport Open!" the TV emitted a bright light, and all four of them were sucked into it.

******

In the computer room at the school, one of the computers activated, and it emitted a light, and out of it came Tai, Sara, Kari, Gatomon, Scalmon, and Puffmon. "I guess that we are the first ones back." Tai said as he moved to sit in a nearby chair. Scalmon quickly bounced up onto his lap, just as the digiport once again opened, this time TK, Izzy, Patamon, and Hoofmon appeared out of it. Matt, Davis, Pupmon, and Demiveemon soon followed them, and then Mimi, Yolie, Sproutmon, and Porumon, and finally Joe, Cody, Newmon, and Upamon came out of the digiport.

"This is so incredible, the 6 digimon are back together." Puffmon said as she and Scalmon lined up with Pupmon, Newmon, Hoofmon, and Sproutmon.

"And together with the 5 of us we will free our friends, and teach the Emperor a thing or two about us digimon." Demiveemon added. And everyone in the room either laughed or smiled at that one.

******

Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Gomamon all stood before the Emperor. "We are sorry that we were unable to stop them Master." Agumon said. But Ken only smiled, and turned away form them. 

"Don't worry, I am sure that you will have another chance to destroy them, but in the mean time leave me, I have some important work to do."

The 6 digimon left the room, leaving Ken alone with Wormmon. "What are you doing Master?" Wormmon asked.

Ken knew that he did not have to answer the small digimons question, but he decided to see just what this little useless digimon would say to his plans, "Take a look for yourself." Ken said as he moved away from the image that he had been working on. Wormmon, delighted by Ken's sudden confidence in him, looked at the image, and then froze in his tracks, "It is my master plan in case those 6 digimon fail me, this will be my backup plan." All that Wormmon could do is stare at the image and shake.

"(Narrator) Now that they digidestined have all six of the New Digimon back, can they stop Ken and free their friends, and what is Ken's Master plan? Find out in the Continuing Saga of The New Digimon Return."

To be Continued in Chapter 7: The Ultimate Battle


	7. Ch 7: The Ultimate Battle

****

The New Digimon Return

Chapter 7: The Ultimate Battle

"Hello, this is Cody. Joe, Armadillomon, and myself appeared in the Digital World right in front of the Digital Ocean, which reminded Joe of their last battle with the Dark Master Metalseadramon. We quickly found out that not only was Leathermon in the area, but also a new digiegg. Little did we know that Gomamon and Megaseadramon were watching us with a group of Divermon. After we found our way to the cave that had both Leathermon and the new digiegg in it, Armadillomon armor digivolved to Digmon, and drilled us a hole down to the cave since we thought that it was inaccessible at the time. Joe lowered himself down into the hole with a rope only to have it cut by one of the Divermon's spears, but Digmon made short work of the dark rings that were controlling them. That is when Ikkakumon and Megaseadramon attacked us. Luckily Joe and Alimon, Leathermon's Champion form, showed up to help us. In order to fight against us better, Ikkakumon dark digivolved to Zudomon, which forced Alimon to digivolve to Cyberalimon, and he did his best to try and hold off both Zudomon and Megaseadramon so that Joe, Armadillomon, and myself could get the new digiegg. Once we got to the digiegg, I was able to pick it up, and Armadillomon used it to armor digivolve to Submarimon, and with Cyberalimon's help we were able to free Megaseadramon from the dark spiral that was controlling him, and defeat Zudomon. But a controlled Airdramon took Gomamon away before we could free him. We returned to the real world to find that everyone had found their digimon again, and are now getting ready to fight Ken once again."

******

Tai had not gotten much sleep the night before, he could not stop thinking about Agumon and the others, still under the control of the Digimon Emperor. He wanted to go straight to the Digital World and free his friend, but he also knew that was not the wisest thing to do, and he waited till morning when they would all return to the Digital World. After Davis, Cody, and Yolie had left the day before, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Joe, TK, and Kari had all stayed behind to talk about their plan of action, and had decided that when they returned to the Digital World the next day they would not leave without their friends. Now was the time to make that promise come true.

The only problem with that, was that it was a Saturday, and the school, along with the computer room in the school, was not open for them to use, so Izzy had told everyone to come to his place in order to try something. It had not taken everyone long to get there, and Izzy quickly went into his theory, "I believe that we do not have to use the computers at school anymore, and that we can just use any computer to got to the Digital World."

"What do you mean Izzy?" Sora asked.

Izzy thought for a moment, and then spoke again, "Well Sora, I believe that it is not the computer that is the key to the Digital World, but the new digivices." Before anyone could say anything, Izzy continued, "I have had this theory since just after the gate reopened for the first time, and I believe that this is the best time to try it out." Izzy looked at Yolie, and nodded. "Yolie here has agreed to put this theory to the test."

Everyone watched as Izzy moved out from in front of his computer, and Yolie stepped up to it, "Well, here goes nothing," Yolie said as she held her D-3 up in front of the computer, "Digiport Open!" she said. Everyone watched as the picture on the screen changed from the Swimming Fish screen saver to the familiar and welcome site of the opened digiport. At that moment, everyone let out a breath of satisfaction.

Tai walked up behind Izzy, and putted him on the back, "Good job Izzy," he paused looking at the portal again, "but I do wish that you had told us about his a lot sooner, it would have saved us a lot of close calls with our families."

"I know, but I figured that this would be the best time to test this out." Izzy said

"Don't worry about it Izzy," Matt said, "I think that I speak for everyone here when I say that we are just glad that we now have a way to get to the Digital World."

"But what about your folks Izzy?" Joe asked.

"They are gone for the day." Hoofmon said.

Davis suddenly stood up, knocking Demiveemon, who had been sitting on his lap, completely off of it, "Then what are we waiting for, lets go an save those digimon." Everyone agreed with Davis, and they all held out their digivices and D-3's. A light filled the room, and when it faded, everyone was gone.

*******

Ken the Digimon Emperor could not believe that these 6 new digimon had not only been able to beat back his new warriors, but they were also able to digivolve, a ability that his control spires had been able to successfully block until now. As always his own partner digimon Wormmon was following him around like a lost puppy. Ken had no idea why he had gotten such a weak and useless digimon for a partner, but he would soon rectify that mistake. As he entered his control room, he activated one of the monitors, and looked at his creation. It was nearly finished, only another day or two and it would be. Wormmon moved up next to Ken, and looked up at the image in horror, "Ken, I beg you not to go through with this latest plan. You have Agumon and the others, why do you need this new creation?"

Ken looked down at his partner, a look of disgust radiating in his stare, "Agumon and the other digimon have failed me," he said in an angry voice, "and those 6 new digimon that the digidestined have can digivolve even when there is a control spire in the area, so don't tell me that I do not need my latest creation." He then looked at Wormmon, "And for the last time don't call me by that name, I am the Digimon Emperor." Ken then turned away from the small digimon and turned his attention back to the wall of screens. It was there that he saw something of interest, "They have returned." He said to nobody in particular, and turned around to head out of the control room. Wormmon lust looked at the image on the screen one last time, and turned to leave himself.

******

With Gatomon and Purrmon taking the lead, the digidestined walked up a fairly steep hill, in an area that Izzy had felt was the most likely place for the Digimon Emperors base of operations. Even before they had left the Real World, Tai knew that they would not have the element of surprise on their side, so he had told Pyromon and the other digimon to be ready to digivolve at a moments notice. As they neared the top of the hill, Tai held his hand up, signaling everyone to stop, "I am going to check things out," he explained, "Matt, Davis, and Sora will come with me, the rest of you stay back and wait for us to signal you to move in." After getting a nod from everyone, Tai and his group moved to the top of the hill, and peered over it. Remembering how useful it had been during their first adventure in the Digital World, Tai had thought to bring his old monocular along this time, and pulled it out to take a look around.

"What do you see Tai?" Pyromon asked.

"A lot of control spires," Tai said, "and there are several digimon all around them, both with and without dark rings and spirals on them." Tai took another look, and then smiled as he saw what he had hoped to see down there, "Yes," he said suddenly, "I see Ken as well as Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon and the others." Tai then pulled the monocular away from this eye, and handed it to Matt.

"Well," Matt said, as he looked though the device, "I guess that Izzy was right again." Matt then handed it to Davis.

Davis held it up to his eye, "Then I say that we go down there, and free them along with all of the other digimon down there."

"I don't know about that plan Davis," Sora said as she took the monocular from him, "there are an awful lot of controlled digimon down there along with our six, we could have quite a fight on our hands if we are not careful."

Tai thought it over, and then turned to Matt, "Well we have heard what both Davis and Sora have to say about this, Matt what do you think?"

Matt looked over the side of the hill again, "I would have to agree with Davis on the fact that we can not just leave all of those digimon down there for Ken to control, but on the other hand Sora has a point about not rushing into a situation that we could wind up regretting getting involved with." Matt thought for a moment, "Maybe we should go back and ask the others what they think about this situation." Tai nodded with this suggestion, obviously coming to the same conclusion himself, and they all headed back to the rest of the digidestined.

******

Wormmon moved back into the control room, and looked at the monitor that still had the image of Ken's latest plan on it. Wormmon bowed his head, closed his eyes, and began to shake his head, "Why won't Ken listen to me about this new plan. What ever happened to that kind gentle kid that I first met all those years ago."

"Do not worry my little friend," came a voice from one of the monitors, "hope is thin, but it is still there for Ken."

Startled by the voice, Wormmon looked up, and saw that a monitor that had once had a picture of the Digital World on it was not showing the head and shoulders of a young man. He had long brown hair, tied in a ponytail that hung down his back, and was wearing a robe. "Who are you?" Wormmon asked.

The man just smiled back at the small digimon, "Come now Wormmon, I know that it has been a long time since you last saw me, but I would have thought that you would still remember me."

"I do remember you," Wormmon said as he looked harder at the man, " you were there when I first hatched from my Digiegg, your Gennai!"

Gennai smiled at the digimon and nodded, "I knew that you would remember me." He said, and his face then took on a serious look, "Wormmon, I have contacted you to let you know that Ken will soon come to a crossroad, were he must choose the light or the darkness. When that time comes, you must be the beckon that guides him to the light."

Wormmon shook his head, "But how can I do that Gennai when he won't even listen to me?"

Gennai smiled at Wormmon, "You will find a way, of that I have no doubts." Gennai's image then began to fade away, "Just trust in yourself and your duty to protect Ken, and a way will be found." And with that Gennai was gone, and Wormmon just stared at the monitor.

******

Davis, Kari, TK, Cody, Yolie, and their Digimon all moved up to the top of the hill, and looked over it. Not all that long ago, they had all come up with an attack plan, and now they were almost ready to go. Kari held up her D-Terminal, and looked at it, reading an e-mail message that had just come in; 

Kari we are in position and ready for your group to begin the attack. 

Tai

Kari looked at the others and nodded. They all pulled out their D-3's, and held them up at their digimon partners. "Let's do this," Davis said, "Digiarmor Energize!" A ball of blue energy leapt out of the D-3, and hit Veemon.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Raidramon, The Storm or Friendship!"

TK looked at Patamon, "You Ready?" the small digimon nodded, "Digiarmor Energize!" and a ball of yellow energy leapt out of TK's D-3 and hit Patamon.

"Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Let's do it Hawkmon," Yolie yelled, "Digiarmor Energize!" and a ball of red energy leapt out of Yolie's D-3 and hit Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Halsemon, The Wings of Love!"

"Go for it Armadillomon," Cody said, "Digiarmor Energize!" and a ball of purple energy leapt out at Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon, The Drill of Knowledge!"

"Ready to go?" Kari asked Gatomon

"Always am." Gatomon said.

"Then let's do it, Digiarmor Energize!" Kari shouted as a ball of pink energy leapt out at Gatomon.

"Gatomon armor digivolve to…Nefertimon, The Angel of Light!"

Davis, Yolie, Kari, and TK quickly jumped onto the backs of their digimon partners, "Remember to try and stick to the plan." TK said.

"Don't worry TM, we will do our part of the plan, and you do yours." Davis said in his usual arrogant manner, "Now, lets do it Raidramon."

******

Tai looked through his monocular, and watched as Davis and Raidramon headed down the hill, with Cody and Digmon hot on their tail. Yolie on Halsemon, TK on Pegasusmon and Kari on Nefertimon flew overhead. "They're on the move," Tai said to the others, "let's go." Tai and Pyromon then lead the other digidestined to their target. It was a simple plan, to be honest, Davis and the others would attack from the front of the base, and distract all of the other controlled digimon in that area, with an eye at either freeing them, or knocking out the control spires, while Tai's group would move around behind, and take Ken and the other digimon by surprise, and if Davis's group could, they would help to free Agumon and the others form the Dark Spirals. If all went well, they could surprise Ken and free their friends without much of a battle at all. At least, Tai and the others had hoped that it would not be much of a battle.

******

"What is happening?" Ken bellowed at Agumon and the others as a blast of energy hit the ground just behind him.

"The digidestined are attacking." Tentomon said.

"Then it is time for us to counter attack." Ken said as he pulled out his Dark Digivice, "Now Dark Digivolve and attack them." The Dark Digivice lit up, and one by one all 6 of the digimon began to glow as well.

"Agumon dark digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gabumon dark digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Biyomon dark digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Tentomon dark digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon dark digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Gomamon dark digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

The 6 Champion digimon lined up and prepared to launch their attacks at the approaching digidestined and their digimon, "Now attack Greymon and Garurumon." Ken ordered.

"_Nova Blast_!" Greymon shouted.

"_Howling Blaster_!" Garurumon followed.

Both attacks flew shot out at Davis and Raidramon, when suddenly "_Lava Flame_!" could be heard, and Greymon and Garurumon's attacks before they even hit.

"_Feather Launcher_!" was shouted right after that, and several missile like feathers hit the 2 digimon before they could react to the first attack, and knocked them both down.

"WHAT!" Ken shouted, and then saw Dragimon and Griffimon land in front of them. Tigramon, Rosemon, Alimon, and Toromon ran up to join them.

Tai and the others then ran up to the digimon, "Release our friends now Ken, or else you will be in for the fight of your life."

Ken looked at the digidestined, and suddenly began to laugh, "You must take me for a fool. Your digimon do not have any chance at defeating my digimon." He then turned to the 6 digimon, "Well, what are you waiting for, dark digivolve to your Ultimate forms."

"You guys get ready to." Matt said to the 6 digimon, and they all nodded.

"Greymon dark digivolve to…Metalgreymon!"

"Dragimon digivolve to…Ultradragimon!

"Garurumon dark digivolve to…Weregarurumon!"

"Griffimon digivolve to…Knightmon!"

"Birdramon dark digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Tigramon digivolve to…Sabertoothedtigramon!"

"Kabuterimon dark digivolve to…Megakabuterimon!"

"Toromon digivolve to…Minitarmon!"

"Togemon dark digivolve to…Lillymon!"

"Rosemon digivolve to…Thornedrosemon!"

"Ikkakumon dark digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Alimon digivolve to…Cyberalimon!"

The 12 digimon looked at each other, and then Tai spoke up "Now, Split!" he shouted and each of the 6 digimon split up and headed into different directions.

"After them!" Ken ordered, and all 6 of the digimon headed off, each after one of the other digimon.

******

Sora and Sabertoothedtigramon ran for a little bit, but the large form of Garudamon landed in front of them, "Give it up now digidestined." Garudamon ordered as she stomped her large foot down on the ground hard enough to knock Sora off of her feet.

"I don't think so Garudamon," Sabertoothedtigramon said as she leapt up at the much larger digimon, and at the same time throwing both of her paws back, "_Fire Stripes_!" she shouted, as a large strip of fire lashed out at Garudamon.

"_Phoenix Claw_!" Garudamon shouted as she swung her large hand through the strip of fire, and dispelled it, and at the same time she knocked Sabertoothedtigramon back down to the ground hard. "If that was your best shot, then the Emperor has nothing to worry about in defeating you."

"Guess again Garudamon," came a shout from behind her, "_Tempest Wing_!" A blast of energy hit the Dark Spiral on Garudamon's leg as Halsemon and Yolie flew around in front of Garudamon.

"It will take more than that weak attack to stop me Halsemon." Garudamon shouted as she prepared to set up to attack Halsemon and Yolie, "_Wing Blade_!" she shouted.

As the giant firebird leapt out to BBQ Yolie and Halsemon, Sabertoothedtigramon jumped up, and brought the palms of her claws together, "Then let's see if this attack will work then, _Energy Ray_!" she shouted, and a powerful blast of energy shot out from paws, and struck the Dark Spiral just as the firebird was about to hit Yolie and Halsemon, destroying it completely. Without the power of the Dark Spiral, Garudamon reverted back into Biyomon, and the attack disappeared.

Sora quickly ran over to Biyomon, and gathered her into her arms, "Biyomon, are you ok?"

Biyomon looked up at Sora, and smiled, "I am now Sora," she said in a weak voice, "thanks for saving me."

"Any time Biyomon," Sora said as she brought her partner into a big hug, "any time."

******

Minitarmon ducked as Megakabuterimon flew down over him again. "You can't dodge me every time Minitarmon." Megakabuterimon said as he swung around for another pass.

"I won't have to Megakabuterimon." Minitarmon said as the giant insect digimon charged at him at top speed. This time instead of jumping out of the way though, Minitarmon jumped up, and grabbed Megakabuterimon's horn, and then swung up onto his back.

"Be careful Minitarmon." Izzy shouted as Megakabuterimon flew up high.

Maneuvering himself so that he was facing the direction that they were both headed in, Minitarmon brought his club up, "_Lighting Club_!" he shouted, as he brought his club down hard on Megakabuterimon's head. The insect digimon immediately crashed to the ground.

That was when Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flew in, "Lets tie him up Nefertimon." Pegasusmon shouted.

"Ready when you are partner." Nefertimon shouted back. The 2 digimon crossed each other, "_Golden Noose_!" they both said that the same time, and an energy rope appeared between the two digimon. They then flew at Megakabuterimon, and rapped the rope around him.

"Now Minitarmon," TK began,

"Destroy the Dark Spiral." Kari finished.

"You got it guys," Minitarmon said, "_Atomic Horns_!" he shouted as the tips of his 2 horns shot out, and struck the spiral, destroying it completely. Megakabuterimon then reverted back into Tentomon.

"Tentomon," Izzy shouted as he ran up to his fallen partner, "are you ok?"

Tentomon looked up at Izzy, "I'll be fine Izzy, just as soon as I eat something."

"I guess some things never change." Minitarmon said with a smile, and all three of them laughed at that one.

******

Joe ran up to the edge of the lake that Cyberalimon and Zudomon had ran into. Though he could not see either of the digimon, he knew that this had to be because they were under the water right now. Cody and Digmon ran up to him, "What's going on Joe?" Cody asked.

"Cyberalimon and Zudomon are under the water," Joe said, "I wish that I could help them out in some way."

Digmon looked at Joe, "Maybe you can't Joe, but we can." Digmon then began to glow, and reverted back to Armadillomon, sending a purple beam of energy back into Cody's D-3. 

"Let's get wet partner." Armadillomon said.

Cody smiled and held up his D-3, "Lets do it, Digiarmor Energize!" as Cody said this a black ball of energy leapt out of the D-3, and struck Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Submarimon, the Reliable Guardian of the Sea!"

Cody quickly jumped up to the top of Submarimon, and climbed into the small control module. "Don't worry Joe," he said as he laid down in it, "we will be right back with Gomamon." Before Joe could say anything else, the module closed, and Submarimon moved into the lake, and disappeared bellow the water.

Zudomon through a punch that connected with Cyberalimon's chin, and sent him flying back into a large rock, and began to advance on the other digimon. Momentarily dazed by the hit, Cyberalimon did not even realize that Zudomon was standing next to him with his hammer raised, "Goodbye Cyberalimon, it was a good fight, but it ends here." Zudomon began to bring the hammer down on the other digimon when several projectiles hit it, and sent it flying out of Zudomon's hand. It was at that time that Submarimon and Cody zipped past Zudomon and took up a position between him and Cyberalimon.

"Hold it right there Zudomon," Submarimon said, "we don't want to fight with you, but we will if we have to."

As Submarimon said this, Zudomon watched as Cyberalimon stood up behind him, obviously recovered from the last attack. "Then we end this now." Zudomon said as he turned and made a dash for his hammer, which only laid a short distance from them.

"I couldn't agree more," Cyberalimon said as he programmed in a command on his wrist computer, and then took aim with all of his cannons, "_Cyber Cannon_!" he shouted, and a blast of energy leapt out of all three of them, and hit Zudomon just as he reached his hammer. But instead of knocking Zudomon back from the force of the shots, they held the Ultimate level digimon in place, "I have him in the lock a powerful tractor beam." He said to Cody and Submarimon, "Go for the Dark Spiral now."

In the small module, Cody nodded, "You heard him Submarimon, let's go."

"Right Cody." Submarimon said, as he swung around and when straight for Zudomon at full speed. "_Oxygen Torpedo_!" Submarimon shouted as he launched 2 transparent projectiles at Zudomon and then veered away from him.

The torpedo's flew in and hit the Dark Spiral right on, shattering it shortly after they exploded. Unable to hold his form any longer, Zudomon began to glow, and reverted back into Gomamon, and began to float gently down to the floor of the lake. But before he could make it there, Cyberalimon, followed closely by Submarimon grabbed him, and headed for the surface.

Joe, still waiting on the beach, saw as Cyberalimon and Submarimon broke the surface of the lake, and moved in to were he was. "Here you are Joe." Cyberalimon said as he reached down to Joe and opened his hand were Gomamon laid.

Joe quickly gabbed Gomamon and held the small digimon close to him. It was then that Gomamon opened his eyes, and weakly said to Joe, "I knew that I could rely on you to save me Joe."

"Any time Gomamon," Joe said, "any time."

******

Lillymon flew fast overhead, came around and brought her hands together, "_Flower Cannon_!" she shouted as her hands bloomed out and a flower with a metal cylinder in the center of it. A blast of energy leapt out of it, right at Thornedrosemon.

"_Thorn Missiles_!" she countered as she shot out several thorns to intercept Lillymon's blast. Both attacks met in the middle resulting in an explosion that threw Lillymon into the area of a Control Spire, and knocked Thornedrosemon to the ground.

"_Thunder Blast_!" came a shout from behind, and the Control Spire was hit by a blast of electricity that toppled it over, right on top of Lillymon, sending both her and the spire crashing to the ground.

"Lillymon!" Mimi shouted, as she ran over to her friend, more out of habit than anything else. As she neared the toppled over spire, she saw Davis and Raidramon heading to her.

However, before either of them could reach Lillymon, the spire blasted apart, and she stood there, trying to catch her breath. "You won't stop me that easily." She said as she tried to take off again, but realized that one of her wings was hurt in the crash.

Frustrated, Lillymon brought her hands together to fire again, only for her to find several large vines of some type wrapping around her body. Mimi, Davis and Raidramon looked back, and saw Thornedrosemon holding the other end of the whip in her hands, "Raidramon, quickly strike at the Dark Spiral now, before she can get free."

"Right." Raidramon shouted as he turned back to Lillymon, and then reverted back into Veemon, sending a blue streak of energy back to Davis's D-3. "Davis, I think that Flamedramon would be a better choice for this one."

"You got it Veemon," Davis said as he pulled out his D-3 and held it up, "Digiarmor Energize!" as Davis finished saying this, an orange streak of energy leapt out of the digivice, and hit Veemon.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon looked at Lillymon, and nodded, "Sorry about this Lillymon," he said, "but it is necessary to save you." He then brought his arm back and a fireball appeared in it, "_Fire Rocket_!" he shouted as he through the fireball at Lillymon.

The fireball quickly hit Lillymon and as she screamed in pain, the spiral that was attached to her arm shattered, and disappeared as it fell all over the place. Lillymon then reverted back into Palmon, and both Mimi and Davis ran up to her. Mimi immediately pulled her best friend into her arms, "Oh Palmon are you ok?"

"I'm ok Mimi," Palmon said, "but I am so sorry about what I did."

"Don't worry about it Palmon," Mimi said, "it will be ok now that you are back to normal."

******

Metalgreymon and Ultradragimon had flown around in the sky for what seemed like hours. On the ground, Weregarurumon and Knightmon were doing the same thing. Tai and Matt watched the spectacle, and hoped that they were giving the other enough time to free the other digimon. The final part of the plan was for the other digidestined to lead the other 4 digimon away, and try to free them. Once that was accomplished, they would send the other digimon to help in the fight with Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon. This was because of the fact that they were the most powerful of the eight original partner digimon, and would be that hardest to defeat, especially if they were to join forces to in the fight.

Suddenly, Tai looked in the direction that Sora and Sabertoothedtigramon had lead Garudamon, and saw the tiger digimon sprinting towards them at top speed. Matt grabbed Tai's arm, and he look off in the direction that Izzy and Minitarmon had led Megakabuterimon, and also was that Minitarmon was headed their way. With a smile, Tai nodded to Matt, and they both knew that at least Biyomon and Tentomon were now free of the Dark Spirals. Tai cupped his hands over his mouth, "Now Ultradragimon!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Matt did the same thing, "You to Knightmon!" and as he said this, both he and Tai saw Cyberalimon running over to join the fight. At that same time, three figures in the form of Halsemon, Pegasusmon, and Nefartimon flew over top of them, and Matt could now make out the form of Digmon running just behind Cyberalimon.

Upon seeing the reinforcement arriving, Ultradragimon immediately went on the attack, "Now, it is time to free you my old friend." He said as he brought his tail around, "_Tail Slash_!" he shouted as the tip of his tail flung across Metalgreymon, taking him off guard.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon crossed in each other, "_Golden Noose_!" They both shouted in unison, and wrapped Metalgreymon up with the energy rope.

"That won't hold him for long." TK shouted.

"Attack now." Kari finished.

Halsemon and Ultradragimon lined up, and let out their attacks at the same time. Both of the hit Metalgreymon, and he reverted back into Agumon, but the unlike with the other digimon, the spiral did not shatter.

Down on the ground, Thornedrosemon and Flamedramon had joined the fight with Weregarurumon, and they were now unleashing their attacks on him, forcing him to revert back to Gabumon, but like with Agumon, the spiral did not shatter.

Ken in the meantime was turning a pail white. "I don't believe it, how could you defeat me again."

"Because it is our destiny to defeat all evil in the Digital World Ken." Tai said.

"Now release Agumon and Gabumon." Matt added as the rest of the digidestined walked up behind him and Tai.

Ken looked at all of the digidestined, noting their determined looks, and then looked behind them and saw that several of the Control Spires were still standing, and a plan began to fill his head. He glared at the 11 digidestined, and an evil smile spread across his face. "What are you smiling about, you just lost." Cody said.

"Actually," Ken began, as Wormmon moved up behind him, "I have only just begun to fight you." Ken then pulled out his dark digivice, and held it up high. The digivice began to glow brightly, as did all of the remaining Control Spires, and Agumon and Gabumon.

"Oh no!" Izzy said as he realized what Ken was doing.

"What is it Izzy?" Yolie asked.

"He's going to digivolve them again." Izzy explained.

Davis looked confused, "I guess that we will just have to defeat them again then, right?"

Izzy shook his head, "I am afraid that it is not that simple Davis," Izzy then pointed to the Control Spires, "not only is he feeding them power from his digivice, but also from the remaining Control Spires." Izzy looked around, and saw that the other didn't understand were he was going with this. "The last time that Agumon and Gabumon were given that much power, they didn't just digivolve, they warp digivolved."

Tai was about to open his mouth to say something, but before he could, a blinding flash of light spread over the entire area, and the only voice that could be heard was Ken, "Now Dark Digivolve!" he shouted as his digivice shot out the began to receive the dark energy form the spires and send it to Agumon and Gabumon.

"Agumon dark-warp digivolve to…Blackwargreymon!"

"Gabumon dark-warp digivolve to…Darkmetalgarurumon!"

Before the digidestined stood the 2 most fearful digimon they had ever seen, familiar, yet different. Unlike with Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon were completely black, and looked twice as mean as they ever did before. "I think that we are in trouble." Kari said as she looked on the 2 new digimon.

(Narrator) "Now that they have freed the other digimon, the greatest battle of ever lies in front of the digidestined as they must face 2 of the most powerful digimon ever created. You don't want to miss the exciting conclusion of the New Digimon Return."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 8: The Fate of One


	8. Ch 8: The Fate of One

Authors Note: I am sorry to say that this will be my last Digimon series. I have enjoyed writing these stories, and sincerely wish that you continue to read them, for years to come. This being my last story, I will try to make this the best one yet. Once again thanks to all of the people that have made this (and the rest of my series) as popular as they have become.

Pyromon

____________________________________________________________________________

****

The New Digimon Return

Chapter 8: The Fate of One

"Hey, this is Tai. The rest of the original digidestined and I decided that when we returned to the Digital World, we would not leave without our friends, and Pyromon and the others agreed to that as well. Izzy and Hoofmon gave us a general area were Kens base was likely to be, and we headed there first thing the next day. When we got there we found the area littered with both Control Spires and controlled digimon. After we formed a plan, we split up, and began the attack. And to our great surprise, the plan appeared to be working when we freed Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon. Unfortunately, Agumon and Gabumon proved to be the most difficult to free, as their Dark Spirals did not shatter when they were defeated. Not willing to except defeat, Ken called on the power from all of the Control Spires that Davis's group did not knock over, and forced Agumon and Gabumon to dark warp digivolve to 2 new Mega level digimon, Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon. Now we have the fight of our lives ahead of us as we try to battle these new Mega digimon, I just hope that when the battle is over, there is still a Digital World for us to protect."

"Incredible!" Ken shouted as he looked at the 2 Mega digimon that stood before him. "I never imagined that there was a level higher than Ultimate."

As Ken gazed at his new creations, the digidestined stood there in horror at what they saw. "Those are Mega digimon?" Davis asked.

"I'm afraid so Davis." Matt said in a voice that said that he could not believe that it was Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon that stood before them.

Tai quickly looked back at Izzy, "Any info on these new digimon Izzy?"

Izzy looked back at Tai, "Sorry Tai, I didn't think about bringing my computer along this time."

"Luckily, you have us digimon around to tell you about these new threats." Flamedramon said, "That one," he continues pointing at Blackwargreymon, "is Blackwargreymon. He is a virus type digimon, and his _Terra Destroyer _attack is made up of 100% pure dark energy. And his _Black Tornado_ attack is not much better."

"And that one," Pegasusmon said from TK's side, "is Darkmetalgarurumon. He is also a virus type. His _Dark Ice Missiles _attack will freeze anything or anyone that they touch instantly. He then uses his _Razor Claw_ attack to finish them off.

"So what do we do now?" Yolie asked.

"Isn't that obvious," Ultradragimon said, "we have no other choice but to fight them."

There was a sudden burst of laughter from behind them, and all of the digidestined turned to see that it was coming from Ken. "You fools," Ken said after a few more seconds of laughter, "your pethertic digimon can not stand up to the might of my newest warriors." He then turned to face Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon, "I command you to destroy the digidestined and their ridiculous digimon partners." But the 2 Mega digimon did not move a muscle. "What are you doing," Ken shouted angrily, "I ordered you to destroy them!"

Blackwargreymon finally turned his head to look at Ken, and let out a short laugh, "You order us?" He asked with a trace of boredom in his voice, "And why should we take orders from you, a weak pathetic human in a ridiculous outfit."

"I am the Digimon Emperor," he shouted back to them, with obvious rage in his voice, "I created you. You must do as I command you to."

"Is that the only reason that we should even consider what you tell us to do?" Darkmetalgarurumon asked.

"We do not take commands from humans." Blackwargreymon added. As Ken gaped at the 2 digimon, they began to look around, "Now I don't care much for the décor around here." Blackwargreymon said. He then held his arms up over his head, "_Dark Tornado_!" and began to rapidly spin around until there was nothing there but a nasty looking black tornado. The tornado proceeded to demolish all of the control spires in the area.

"Much better." Darkmetalgarurumon said with a sneer. He then looked at Ken, "Just one more thing to take care of." Darkmetalgarurumon then spun around, "_Dark_ _Ice Missiles_!" he shouted, and several missiles shot out form all over his body. But before they even shot out, Wormmon shot into action, and knocked Ken out of the way, both of them clearing the blast zone just as the missiles struck the spot were they were standing.

"Annoying little pest." Blackwargreymon said as he once again held his arms up over his head, "this time you won't be able to escape, _Terra Destroyer_!"

"_Shield Protector_!" Knightmon shouted, and a shied in the shape of the crest of Friendship appeared in front of Ken and Wormmon, dispersing the attack before disappearing itself.

The six then moved in front of Ken and Wormmon, "You will not harm them." Ultradragimon roared.

Blackwargreymon looked at the six, "Why protect this creature Ultradragimon, when he is clearly not worthy of it."

"Because he is still a digidestined," Minitarmon said, "that alone is reason enough."

"I'm a digidestined." Ken said to himself.

"Fine," Blackwargreymon said as he glared at Ken, "then die with him, _Terra Destroyer_!" A gigantic ball of energy appeared above him, and he through it at Ken and Wormmon.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Wormmon shouted, and a brilliant flash of light was emitted from Ken's digivice, and suddenly Wormmon began to glow as well. "Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!" and just before the ball of destructive energy struck the ground, Stingmon grabbed Ken and lifted him to safety.

Looking at the new digimon, Davis turned to Tai, "What just happened?" he asked.

"It's quite simple really Davis," Izzy said before Tai had a chance to answer, "Ken was in trouble, and as his partner digimon, Wormmon digivolved to his champion form in order to save him."

"That must mean that Ken really is a digidestined." TK said.

"Yes," Pegasusmon said, "which means that Minitarmon was right, and we have to help Stingmon to protect him." Pegasusmon took flight, followed closely by Nefertimon and Halsemon, while Digmon, and Flamedramon followed on the ground to join the 6 as they gathered to fight the 2 Mega level digimon that were converging on Ken and Stingmon.

"We only have one shot at this," Ultradragimon shouted, "everyone attack at the same time aiming for the spirals on them, and maybe we can stop them while they are distracted. The other 10 digimon all nodded, and Ultradragimon turned to attack, "_Mega Fire_!"

"_Energy Ray_!"

"_Laser Sword Slash_!"

"_Cyber Canon_!"

"_Thorn Missiles_!"

"_Atomic Horns_!"

"_Fire Rockets_!"

"_Tempest Wing_!"

"_Gold Rush_!"

"_Equas Beam_!"

"_Cats Eye Beam_!"

All 11 attacks streaked in and struck Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon, with a massive explosion, but when the fire and smoke cleared away, both of them were unharmed. "You call that an attack?" Darkmetalgarurumon said as he turned to the 11 digimon, "Let's show them what a real attack looks like Blackwargreymon. _Dark Ice Missiles_!"

"Right," Blackwargreymon said, "_Terra Destroyer_!"

Both attacks flew in and struck with enough force to hit all 11 of the digimon, causing them all revert back to their Rookie forms, and collapsing to the ground. The 2 Megas watched as all of the digidestined and 4 other digimon ran up to them. "I grow bored with this place." Blackwargreymon said.

"Yes," Darkmetalgarurumon said, "let us go someplace else and leave these pathetic humans to their weep over their weak digimon. With that, both of the Mega digimon turned around, and flew to the west.

'Don't worry Agumon, we will get both you and Gabumon back.' Tai thought as he watched both digimon fly off. He then turned back to Pyromon and the others, "Are you guys ok?" he asked.

Pyromon nodded, "Yeah Tai," he said a little weakly, "we were just caught off guard by their attacks."

"So how do we stop those digimon?" Yolie asked as she cradled Hawkmon in her arms.

"I wouldn't worry about them at the moment if I were you." Came a voice from up above. All of the digidestined and digimon watched as Stingmon landed in front of them, and Ken jumped down out of his arms. "Especially now that I have a powerful digimon on my side." Ken turned to Stingmon, "Stingmon destroy them." He ordered.

"No Ken," Stingmon said, "we have more important things to worry about than your stupid vendetta against these children. Especially since they and their digimon are the only hope that we have to defeat Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon."

"WHAT?" Ken shouted in a mixture of anger and horror.

Turning away form Ken, Stingmon looked in the direction that the 2 Mega Digimon went in, "You may not remember or even know why you are here Ken, but I do." Stingmon looked back at Ken, "We are here to protect the Digital and Real Worlds from the very thing that you have created, and now that I have the power to help, I intend to." He then turned to the other digidestined, "That is if you will have me as part of your group?"

"Of course we will." Sora said with a giant smile on her face, and the rest of the digidestined all agreed in unison.

Ken gaped at Stingmon, unable to believe what he had just heard, "Fine then, I don't need you." But just as he did so, Davis caught the hint of what looked like tears making their way down his face, and he walked away from them, without another word.

"So now what is our first move?" Mimi asked.

Tai thought about it for a moment, and then said "First thing that we do is to find some food." When everyone looked at him in disbelieve, he explained, "Our digimon are all tired from the fight to get Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon back, and then the fight with Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon."

"Tai's right," Matt said, "They won't be able to do us any good if they are unable to digivolve."

"There is a forest with plenty of different kinds of fruits in it just north of here," Stingmon said, "we were there just the other day to replenish the bases food supply a few days ago."

"Then that sounds like the perfect place to replenish our energy." Purrmon said, and everyone of the digimon all agreed with her.

******

From his control room, Ken watched as the digidestined and their digimon all left. He also watched as with one final look back at the fortress, Stingmon turned and followed them, only to move up to the front of the group to take the lead. He still could not believe that Wormmon had finally proved that he was not as useless as thought, only to leave with the enemy. Stingmon's words still went though Ken's head, 'You may not remember or even know why you are here Ken, but I do, we are here to protect the Digital and Real Worlds from the very thing that you have created, and now that I have the power to help, I intend to.'

Ken bald his hand up into fists, and slammed them down on the arms of his control chair, cursing the moisture that was flowing out of his eyes. Ken quickly reached up and pulled off his glasses, and though them down to the floor. He then stood up, and moved over to the control board that he was working on before, "It looks like Stingmon was unworthy of me after all, or else he would have stayed here." He then looked up at the monitor that had the image of his greatest creation on it, "that only proves that he could not have been my partner, and that you will be able to fill in that position." He then through his head back in a forced laugh, and began to finish his Ultimate creation, all the time trying to ignore the feelings that were tearing him up inside.

******

It hadn't taken the digidestined long to find the forest, and even less time to find enough food for everyone. While the digimon ate, the digidestined talked about their current problem, "How can we defeat Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon, if they were able to defeat 6 Ultimate and 5 Armor digimon so easily?" Yolie asked in a bit of an over panicked voice.

"I don't know," Tai said to the others, "the only way that I know of to defeat a Mega digimon is with a Mega digimon."

"But we don't have any Mega level digimon." Cody said.

"That is not entirely true Cody," Pyromon said, and then indicated himself and the other 5 digimon, "we are able to digivolve to Mega."

Responding to the confused looks on Davis, Yolie, and Cody's faces, Izzy began to explain, "Actually the story behind that begins with an item called the Digi-stone."

"The Digi-stone?" Davis asked.

Biyomon spoke up, "The Digi-stone is an item the has the ability to allow any digimon that touches it to digivolve." The 8 origional digidestined then each took turns telling the story about how Biyomon and Gabumon, had found the stone, and how they had used it to defeat Rexmon, and then how Demidevimon had used pieces of it to digivolve himself Etemon and Myotismon into Mega level digimon, and how the 6 had also used it to Digivolve into their own Mega forms to help the digidestined to defeat Metaldevimon, Venommyotismon, and Rocketemon. 

"That is an amazing story," Yolie said, "but that does not explain how we deal with our current problem."

"I'm afraid that Yolie is right," Sora said, "since Purrmon and the others did not digivolve to Mega with our help, then how do they do it this time?"

Izzy smiled, and then looked over at Joe, who gave a small nod. "Joe and I talked about that last night on our way home." Izzy said.

"So," Joe picked up, pulling the pouch of a small fanny pack that he had brought along, out into the open for everyone to see, "we decided to bring these along just in case we needed them." Joe pulled 6 small stones out of the pack, and held them out for everyone to see, each of them seeming to radiate energy.

"Good old reliable Joe." Tai said as he clapped Joe on the back.

Matt and TK walked up to Joe and each took one of the stones, "I thought we had lost these during the fight with the Dark Masters, and then Appocallymon." Matt said, as he took looked at the stone that he had picked up, and then handed it back to Joe.

"Actually," Izzy said, "we did loose them during the fight with Machindramon. But Gennai found them and gave them back to me just before we all returned to the Real World after the battle with Appocallymon."

Davis walked over to take one of the stones, "I don't understand, how are these stones going to help us to defeat Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon?"

"Simple Davis," Tai said, "they are the Digi-stone pieces that we used to defeat Rexmon with." A smile broke across Tai's face, "And now that we have this piece of the puzzle taken care of, I have a plan that might just get Agumon and Gabumon back once and for all."

******

At last, he was finished, and he was the most magnificent digimon ever created, or so Ken thought as he stared at his creation. Ken then turned around and picked up the item that he had brought with him, in case his creation proved to be unworthy after all. "Bow to me." Ken ordered, and the monstrous digimon lowered itself onto one of its knees, allowing Ken to climb up onto its back. "Now let's find those 2 traitors, and teach them why I am the Digimon Emperor."

******

As he crept up over the hill, Tai peered through his monocular, and saw the 2 Mega digimon staring out over a field if toppled over Control Spires. Davis and Matt crept up on either side of him, and looked out over the top of the hill. "Just as I hoped," Tai said as he handed Matt the monocular, "A nice open field, with plenty of room for the upcoming battle."

"So we are going in as planned?" Matt asked as he handed the monocular back to Tai, how passed it onto Davis.

Tai nodded, just as Davis let out a small gasp that was a mixture of surprise and fear. When both Tai and Matt looked over at him, Davis just said, "You guys might want to take a look at this one." And he handed the monocular back to Tai.

"What is that?" Tai said, as he saw a digimon like no other that he had ever seen. Tai pulled the monocular away from his eye, and as he handed it to Matt, said "Davis go get Izzy and Stingmon, Quick."

Davis rushed off, and in no time was back with Stingmon and Izzy. "What is it Tai?" Izzy asked, as Tai handed the monocular to him, and pointed up to the sky.

"What in the Digital World is that?" Izzy asked as he peered through the monocular.

"May I see?" Stingmon asked. Izzy handed him the device, and Stingmon peered through it. "Oh no," Stingmon said, "he finished it, and is taking it into battle with Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon."

Tai looked up at Stingmon, "What is it?" he asked.

"Kimeramon." Stingmon said, "Ken created him with the most powerful parts of other digimon. He used Garurumon's Legs, Greymon's Body, Monocromon's Tail, Skullgreymon, Kuwagamon, and Devimon's Arms, Airdramon and Angemon's Wings, Kabuterimon's Head, and just for looks Metalgreymon's Hair."

"Defiantly a digimon version of Frankenstein." Izzy quickly put in.

Stingmon shook his head, "He must think that Kimeramon will be a match for those digimon."

Tai looked up at Stingmon, and then over at Davis, "This only changes things a little Davis, go and get your group ready for the fight, and then wait for my signal." Davis nodded, and then ran off to do as he was told, while Tai turned his attention back to Kimeramon, who by this time was flying over the 2 Mega digimon.

"Blackwargreymon," Ken shouted in a loud voice, "Darkmetalgarurumon, I suggest that you do as I say, or I will have my newest digimon servant destroy you."

"You have got to be kidding me." Blackwargreymon said as Kimeramon landed in front of them, and Ken jumped off.

"I never joke around." Ken said as he set the item that he had brought down on the grass. He then turned to look up at Kimeramon, "Attack Kimeramon!" he ordered.

******

Davis ran down the hill as fast as he could manage, all the while thinking of the digimon that Ken had created for himself, and then of Kens true partner, Stingmon. As he reached the rest of the digidestined, he was almost out of breath. 

Joe was the first one to see him, "What's going on Davis?" he asked as Davis ran up to them.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Davis blurted it all out, "Ken created this funky looking digimon, and is currently trying to fight Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon with him, and Tai told me to get my group ready for the first wave."

"Ken created a digimon?" Yolie asked.

Davis began to open his mouth to reply to her question, but TK beat him to the punch, "There will be plenty of time to hear about the details later," he said, "right now you guys need to get ready for the fist wave."

"Already ahead of you TK," Cody said as he held up his D-3, "Digiarmor Energize!" A purple streak of energy leapt out of Cody's D-3, and flew right at Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon, The Drill of Knowledge!"

"Right," Yolie said, as she held up her own D-3, "lets do it Hawkmon, Digiarmor Energize!" A green streak of energy leapt out of her D-3, and flew right at Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Shurimon, The Samuri of Sincerity!"

"Time to go to work Veemon," Davis said as he held up his own D-3, "Digiarmor Energize!" A blue streak of energy leapt out of his D-3 and flew at Veemon.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Raidramon, The Storm or Friendship!"

Davis hopped onto Raidramon's back, "You guys go, and get ready to start the attack, we're going to get Stingmon."

******

Ken looked up at Blackwargreymon, and smiled, "Go get them Kimeramon!" he ordered, and the digimon leapt into battle.

"Do you really think that miserable excuse for a digimon will be able to stop us?" Darkmetalgarurumon asked, "Well think again, _Dark Ice Missiles_!" Several missiles shot out from different parts of Darkmetalgarurumon's body, streaking right at Kimeramon.

"_Heat Viper_!" Kimeramon shouted as an intense fireball shot out from its mouth, and detonated all of the missiles before they could even reach him.

"As you can see," Ken said, "Kimeramon is a match for you."

Blackwargreymon glared at both Ken and Kimeramon, "We will see about that, _Dark Tornado_!" he shouted as he raised his arms over his head and began to spin into a giant tornado. Unfortunately, Kimeramon was not fast enough to dodge this attack, and disappeared in it. After a moment in the tornado, Kimeramon was thrown out, and was sent flying into a half toppled over control spire, knocking what was left of it over instantly.

"Kimeramon!" Ken shouted, as the tornado retook the form of Blackwargreymon.

"Now to finish this pathetic digimon off," Blackwargreymon said as he once again held his arms up over his head, "_Terra Destroyer_!" The massive ball of energy formed over his head, and he threw it right at Kimeramon.

The attack hit the digimon hard, but not enough to finish it off. Darkmetalgarurumon then flew over Kimeramon, "_Razor Claw_!" he shouted, and dove towards Kimeramon, striking the digimon hard. This time though, Kimeramon was unable to resist the attack, and with a scream of pain and horror, vanished from the Digital World forever.

"KIMERAMON!" Ken shouted as the 2 Mega digimon turned to face him.

"Now it is your turn Emperor," Blackwargreymon shouted, as he once again rose his arms into the air, "_Terra Destroyer_!" he shouted, sending his deadly attack right at Ken.

But before it could hit Ken, something else flew in and grabbed him, carrying him to safety. "Don't worry Ken," said a familiar voice, "I have you."

Ken looked up, and saw that he was being carried to safety by none other than Stingmon. "Stingmon?" he asked in a confused voice. But before he could say anything else, Stingmon had dropped him off on a nearby hill, and had turned to fly back to the fight.

As he watched Stingmon fly off, Ken heard another voice say, "Second wave, get ready to go."

*******

"You again!" Blackwargreymon said as he stared up at the returning Stingmon.

"And he isn't alone this time." Came a gruff voice from behind them, "_Thunder Blast_!"

"_Double Star_!" Came another voice.

"_Gold Rush_!" Came a third, and before they new what was happening, Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon were hit by the three attacks.

An energy spike extended from the top of Stingmon's wrist, and he dove down at Blackwargreymon, "_Spiking Strike_!" he shouted, as he hit the Mega digimon the spike sinking into him. Unfortunately, Stingmon did not move away in time, and got struck by one of Blackwargreymon's claws. The force of the blow sent him crashing to the ground, were he reverted back into Wormmon. "I guess that I have failed you again Ken." Wormmon said as he passed out.

"And now it will be the same for the rest of you." Darkmetalgarurumon said as he turned to face Raidramon, Shurimon, and Digmon. "_Dark Ice Missiles_!" he shouted, sending over a dozen missiles at the 3 armor digimon.

"_Wing Blade_!" came a shout form above, and before the missiles could hit their targets, they were consumed by a massive firebird that disappeared itself after the missiles were destroyed.

Both of the Mega Digimon looked up to see Garudamon, Megakabuterimon, Magnaangemon, Angewomon, and Lillymon fly at them at high speeds. It was at that time that Raidramon with Davis on board jumped into action, and grabbed Wormmon, as well as some black object that looked like a big rock that was lying near him, and took off to regroup with the other digidestined.

"We can't allow for you to continue on this rampage my friends." Angewomon said.

"We will stop you, even if we have to destroy you." Zudomon said as he ran up to join the fight.

"You are only Ultimate level digimon, you do not have the power to destroy us." Blackwargreymon said as he and Darkmetalgarurumon glared at the 6 Ultimate digimon.

"Give us your best shot." Darkmetalgarurumon said in a challenging voice.

"Everyone attack at the same time," Garudamon said, "_Wing Blade_!"

"_Horn Buster_!"

"_Flower Canon_!"

"_Vulcan's Hammer_!"

"_Celestial Arrow_!"

The 5 attacks shot in and hit the 2 Mega digimon causing a giant explosion.

******

From the hilltop, the digidestined watched as the attacks hit Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon. Tai turned to face the six digimon that had not joined the fight yet. "Ok, it's your turn to get ready." He said with a grim expression on his face.

Pyromon nodded, and held up the piece of the Digi Stone that he had, "Ok guys, it's time for us to go Mega again. Pyromon clutched the stone in his hand, and closed his eyes to concentrate. Suddenly he began to glow brighter than ever before, "Pyromon warp digivolve to…Magmadragimon!"

"Lets do this," Purrmon said as she gripped her own stone and began to concentrate, "Purrmon warp digivolve to…Bengaltigramon!"

One by one all the remaining 4 digimon all gripped their stones, and concentrate hard.

"Noblemon warp digivolve to…Warriormon!

"Leathermon warp digivolve to…Lizardmon!"

"Ivymon warp digivolve to… Colossalrosemon!"

"Torusmon Warp digivolve to…Titanminitarmon!"

******

Ken looked in ah as the 6 digimon warp digivolved to their most powerful forms. 'Why didn't I ever find out about this level', he thought as he watched the 6 head off to battle with their friends. As he watched, ken noticed that the one called Davis riding on top of the armor digimon called Raidramon was coming towards him. "What do you want, to gloat?" Ken asked with anger filling his voice.

Davis climbed off of Raidramon, and he walked over to Ken. It was at that time that Ken noticed that Davis was carrying a small but familiar form in his arms. "Actually, I came to return your digimon to you." Davis then knelt down on the ground, and placed Wormmon in front of Ken.

******

"_Cosmic Fire_!" Magmadragimon shouted as he flew over Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon, and a massive fireball shot down at them, taking both digimon by Surprise. "Now," he called out, "attack them before they recover."

"_White Stripes_!" Bengaltigramon called out, as she sent white hot streaks of energy at the 2 digimon.

"_Blazing Spears_!" Warriormon shouted throwing a fiery spear at them.

"_Titans Blast_!" Titanminitarmon followed, sending out a massive beam of energy.

"_Rocket Cannon_!" Lizardmon added, sending a couple of projectiles on a course right at the 2 Mega's.

"_Pedal Pulverizer_!" Colossalrosemon finished shooting several large pedals into the mix of attacks.

"Lets help them," Digmon shouted to the rest of the digimon, "_Gold Rush_!"

"_Double Star_!"

"_Vulcan's Hammer_!"

"_Wing Blade_!"

"_Celestial Arrow_!"

"_Flower Cannon_!"

"_Wing Blade_!"

"_Excalibur's Strike_!" Magnaangemon finished.

(Authors note: I was not sure if Magnaangemon had a physical attack, so I created this one. If anyone knows of a real physical attack, please let me know, and I will change it)

******

Ken looked down at the small and very still form of his true digimon partner, and memories began to flood back into his head. Suddenly, and without warning, Ken ripped off his goggles, and though them onto the ground, next came his cape, and then his gloves. As each f the items fell to the ground, they disappeared. Tears were streaking down his face, as he fell to his hands and knees, and the rest of his outfit disappeared, leaving him in his clothes from the real world. "Wormmon no, you can't leave me like Sam did." He said as he picked up the small digimon, and held him close to his body.

******

Tai and the others watched as the smoke and dust cleared. "I think they did it." Yolie shouted. But as their vision of the battle field cleared, they saw that at least one of the digimon was still standing.

"At least they got one of them." Sora said with relieve in her voice.

Tai quickly pulled out his monocular, and looked though it to see which of the digimon had been freed and which one was still a threat. As he gazed through the device, he felt his blood run cold, as he could not believe what he was seeing. "I wish that it were so Sora," He said in an almost trembling voice, "but I think that our troubles just got bigger." Then as the dust and smoke cleared away completely, they all saw in more detail what Tai was talking about.

Were Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon had just stood, there stood a different digimon. This digimon was sleek in design, with a black cape draped over its back. But the arms were what everyone else was looking at. Each of them was topped off with a head. The one on the right was that of Darkmetalgarurumon, and the one on the left was that of Blackwargreymon. "Omnimon." Izzy said with a mixture of ah and fear.

"I don't believe it." TK said in disbelief.

Cody looked at the new digimon, "I don't get it, where did this new digimon come from?"

"He is the combined form of Blackwargreymon and Darkmetalgarurumon." Izzy said.

As he explained this, Davis, Raidramon, and Ken, who was still cradling Wormmon, walked up and saw what had happened. "This is my fault," Ken said as he saw Omnimon standing in the middle of the wrecked control spires, "if I had just realized what the Digital World really was sooner, this would never have happened." Tears began to flow freely from Ken's eyes, "I wish that there was some way that I could make up for what I had done."

"I don't believe it," Cody said, "Ken is actually sorry for what he did."

Sora walked up, and placed a hand on Ken's shoulder, "That's not important now," she said with a smile, "the important thing is that you realized what you did and are willing to make amends for it."

"Sora's right," Joe said, "but now is not the time to worry about that, especially since we have a much bigger problem to deal with." Joe walked up to Ken, "Ken, you created the Dark Spirals, is there and way that we can destroy they without hurting Agumon or Gabumon?"

"I don't know if I can help you." Ken said.

"You can do it Ken," Came the weak voice of Wormmon in his arms, "after all, you are smarter and kinder than anyone that I have ever known. Please Ken, don't give up."

Ken looked down at the small digimon in his arms, and smiled. He then nodded, and thought about it for a moment, "There might be a way," He finally said, and turned to face Davis, "Davis, I remember that you brought a rock back with you when you brought Wormmon to me." Davis nodded, "Good go and get it."

As Davis turned to head back down the hill, a golden glow made him stop ion his tracks, as the rock floated up to them. The digidestined watched as the outer lair began to chip away, revealing what was under it. The image of a flower took shape, as this happened, "It's a Digi-Egg." TK exclaimed in shock.

"Your right TK," Kari spoke up, "and that is the Crest of Kindness."

"What is that light?" everyone heard Omnimon shout as the Digi-Egg floated over in front of Davis and Ken.

"I think that it is mine," Ken said, and then looked down at his digimon, "but Wormmon is to weak to use it."

Then I guess that we will have to use it. "Davis said as he reached up for the Digi-Egg, and took it, "You ready Raidramon?"

"Ready and waiting." Raidramon said as he reverted back into Veemon, sending the Digi-Egg of Friendship back to Davis.

"Then lets go," Davis said as he held the Digi-Egg up in front of him, "Golden Armor Energize!" He shouted, and both the Digi-Egg and Veemon leapt up into the air.

"Veemon golden armor digivolve to…Magnamon!"

"I wonder if Hawkmon could do that?" Yolie wondered out loud as the digidestined all watched Magnamon fly off to join the fight.

******

"_Cosmic Fire_!" Magmadragimon shouted sending an intense fireball at Omnimon.

"_Transcended Sword_!" Omnimon countered, as a sword blade came out of the arm with Blackwargreymon's head on. Omnimon swung the blade around, and it deflected the attack back at Magmadragimon.

Just before it hit though, a golden streak knocked Magmadragimon out of the way. The streak then shouted, "_Magma Blast_!" and a massive amount of fire power shot out, and hit Omnimon before he had the chance to send the attack back to the sender.

"Who are you?" Magmadragimon asked.

"The names Magnamon," Magnamon said, "and I have a plan to deal with our large friend down there."

******

The digidestined watched as all of the digimon gathered around Magnamon, and then a few seconds later broke apart.

"I hope that Magnamon knows what he is doing." TK said.

"You and me both little brother," Matt said, "you and me both."

******

"Everyone remember your parts in the attack." Magnamon shouted as he, Magmadragimon, Angewomon, and Magnaangemon flew right at Omnimon.

"You don't stand a chance against me," Omnimon shouted as a large cannon appeared out of his free arm, "_Supreme Cannon_!" he shouted as a powerful blast of energy erupted out of it.

The four digimon dodged the attack at the last second, "Now Angewomon!" Magnamon shouted.

"Her goes nothing," Angewomon said as she raised both of her arms over he head, "_Heavens Charm_!" she shouted and a ring of energy traveled up them, forming a vortex over her head. "Now!" she shouted to the other digimon.

"Lets do it," Digmon shouted, "_Gold Rush_!"

"_Double Star_!"  
"_Wing Blade_!"

"_Horn Buster_!"

"_Vulcan's Hammer_!"

"_Flower Cannon_!"

"_Titans Blast_!"

"_Pedal Pulverizer_!"

"_Rocket Launcher_!"

"_Blazing Spears_!"

"_White Stripes_!"

The eleven attacks streaked, not at Omnimon, but at the vortex above Angewomon, and entered it. Angewomon then opened her palms up, and all of the energy that had just been collected by the vortex formed into a ball in the palms of her hands. She brought the energy ball down, and threw it at Magnaangemon. "Now Magnaangemon!"

The ball of energy hit Magnaangemon, and he was surrounded by the pure power that he was given. He brought his arms in and folded them over his chest as he tried to control it all. After an intense moment, he finally succeeded, and shouted in a very strained voice, "The time has come for this to end, _Magna Antidote_!" A rainbow colored light shot out of his wings, and fell over Omnimon.

"Noooooooo!" the Mega digimon shouted.

Magmadragimon looked over at Magnamon, and shouted "NOW!" He held both of his arms over his head, "_Cosmic Fire_!" he shouted, and threw the massive fireball right at Omnimon. The fireball hit the digimon with a great amount of force, but it was not enough to destroy the dark spiral.

"Time for me to finish this now," Magnamon said as he flew in closer to Omnimon, "_Magna Explosion_!" he shouted, and an incredibly powerful blast of energy erupted from all around him. The energy engulfed Omnimon, and was so bright that all of the digimon and digidestined had to shield their eyes from it.

When the light finally subsided, Omnimon still stood there. "No way!" Bengaltigramon said as she looked at the digimon that was still standing in the middle of the blast zone. But before anyone else could say a word, there was a loud cracking sound. And as everyone watched the dark spiral that was controlling Omnimon, began to crack and finally shatter. Right after this happened, the Mega digimon began to glow, as he reverted back to his two-digimon counterparts Koromon and Tsunomon.

All of the other digimon, except for the six, also reverted back to their less powerful forms, as the digidestined ran down the hill, each of the running to their partners.

Tai and Matt were the last to reach their partners, and as soon as they got to them, they were in their arms.

******

An hour later, the all of the digidestined stood at the portal to the real world. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy all stood in font of the six.

"The time has come for us to part way again my friends." Magmadragimon said.

Tai looked at his friend, "It was great working with you again Magmadragimon."

"So were do you guys go from here?" Sora asked.

"Not back into your rock slumber again?" Mimi asked before any of the digimon could speak.

"No," Colossalrosemon said with a little chuckle, "there is to much to do in the Digital World for us to return to the caves and go back into our hibernation."

"After all, this world still needs to be cleaned up after all that has happened here." Titanminitarmon said.

"You mean after all that I did to this world." Ken said just loud enough for everyone to hear as he looked down at Wormmon, who was asleep in his arms.

Bengaltigramon nodded, "Yes, after what you did to this world before you found out what it is really like." She gave Ken a smile, "But now you know what your true destiny was Ken, not to rule the Digital World, but to protect it as one of the digidestined."

"Now the choice before you is whether to join with these other digidestined, or to continue to fight on you own." Warriormon added, "You and you alone are in control of your own destiny."

"Well, I guess that we had better be headed back," Cody said, "It's almost super time."

"Then far well digidestined," Lizardmon said, "until our paths cross again."

With that, all of the six turned around and walked off.

******

Two figures stood on a branch of a nearby tree, and watched as the six Mega digimon all turned to walk away. They then watched as one of the brats in the group, the one that they had most counted on to help them conquer the Digital World walked off as well. "What little fools the digidestined are." The more elegant looking of the two said as he watched them all disappear in a large flash of light that came out of the portal.

"Perhaps," the other one said, "but they were able to defeat one of the most powerful digimon ever to be created, and they turned our little Emperor their back into one of them. They are more dangerous to us than you think Mummymon."

"So what do we do about them Aruketimon?" Mummymon asked.

Aruketimon gave her partner a ruthful smile, "We deal with them here in the Digital World first, and if that doesn't work, we will deal with them in the Real World." Both of the digimon then began to laugh.

******

One fight ends, and another begins for the digidestined. Will they be able to stand up to the power of these new digimon, find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.

****

The End


End file.
